My Beloved
by sweetsilences
Summary: When Voldemort decides he wants Hermione Granger on his side, Severus Snape calls forth an emergency Order Meeting. Working as a spy, he becomes her guardian, with the sole promise of protecting her against evil.
1. Chapter 1

**The shadow apparated in the middle of the plaza. It was tall and lean, with a black cloak hiding it's body and face like a protective blanket. Slowly the figure crept through the shadows of the night to it's destination of 12 Grimmauld Place. Creeping up the steps of the porch, the figure reached out a large white hand and sharply rapped his knuckles against the door. **

**From inside Mrs. Weasley hurried to the front entrance, casting charms in her wake to tidy up the place. Opening the door, the light from the foyer spilled out onto the porch. Quickly the figure stepped in and closed the door, murmuring his thanks as he briskly walked to the kitchen.**

**Slipping into the hall in a flurry of black billowing robes he swiftly walked out into the hall and promptly bumped into something soft rather forcefully. A loud squeak filled the air as the man stumbled forward ungracefully and slid his arm around the waist of a young woman. Pulling her against him he turned so that his back slammed against the hall wall and the woman fell against him. **

**Breathing hard, the man felt the soft and hurried rise and fall of the woman's chest pressed firmly against his. Looking down his nose into wide brown eyes, he stared for a moment.**

"**Professor…" the young woman exclaimed breathlessly. She looked up into the black depthless eyes. Feeling a small shiver course through her body, she pushed away.**

"**Miss Granger," Severus Snape sneered. "Already getting yourself into trouble I see." He pushed himself off against the wall and stood up to his full height. Glaring slightly he looked Hermione Granger up and down, taking in her long rumpled brown hair, black spaghetti strap shirt, and plaid pajama pants. **

**Hermione stared up at Snape as his hood of his cloak fell off of his head, revealing his harsh, gaunt features, pale skin contrasting sharply with his black greasy hair. Her cheeks grew pink a little, hinting to a slight blush of embarrassment as his eyebrow raised in a silent question. Shifting her eyes away from Snape's probing eyes she softly spoke, "Excuse me, sir. I should have been watching where I was going."**

"**Yes. Next time you won't throw yourself into my arms, I presume." Snape coldly replied.**

**Glaring angrily at him she crossed her arms over her stomach. "I didn't 'throw' myself into your arms, I merely wasn't paying a bit of attention to where I was going. If you'll excuse me…" she trailed as she hurriedly walked past him.**

**Snape straightened his robes as Hermione rushed past him. Watching her out of the corner of his eyes, he made sure she climbed the stairs to the second story. Casting a silencing charm around the door as he proceeded into the kitchen he marched to the front of the room. His black eyes slowly scanned the rest of the Order Members present. Everyone was here, called forth to an emergency meeting. Moving forward he stood at the end of the table facing everyone else. Standing straight he had his hands behind his back while he assessed everyone present.**

"**It would seem," Severus Snape said in a calm quite tone "that The Dark Lord has devised a new plan." **

**Alastor Moody's magic eye started to go crazy, scanning everyone around the table, then stopping on Snape. "What are you talking about here, Snape? Can't be keepin' these bloody things vague. We need answers and solutions." he slammed his fist down on the table, receiving a disgruntled look from Kingsley.**

**Before Snape could get a word in Minvera McGonagall spoke up in a severe voice. "We need to get Potter, Weasley, and Granger moving. It's the only way. Dumbledore meant for all of the horcruxes to be found and destroyed. They should be at this meetings. They need to be informed!" They've had this argument many times before, Snape mulled over in his mind. It was too risky to have the little Golden Trio in the meetings with spies present. **

**Mr. Weasley and Remus Lupin started to shake their heads. Mrs. Weasley's horrified gasp could be heard over the quiet discussion from the doorway. "I think not! They are children! Children have no business in adult matters."**

"**They have not been children in years, Molly" Lucius Malfoy disgustingly sneered. **

**A small pale hand reached out to cover Lucius's hand and squeezed lightly. "Lucius, dear, we do not want to reprimand those who offer us protection and kindness." Narcissa's soft voice scolded him lightly. Grey eyes roamed over her face, but murmured his apologizes to his wife and Mrs. Weasley.**

**Snape cleared his throat and waited for the noise of everyone talking to one another to die down. "If I can have all your attention again, I would like to proceed." Glancing around at everyone he nodded. "It seems we have more trouble, but nothing we didn't expect. After all, The Dark Lord is not stupid. It would also seem that he has caught wind of the brains of the operation between out little Golden Trio." Going silent for a moment, he contemplated his next words carefully. "He wants to bring Miss Granger to the dark side. Willingly or not, but she's to be used as bait to bring Potter out. Which would ultimately leave Weasley in danger." Slightly rocking back and forth Snape waited for a reaction. It didn't take long.**

"**He wants Miss Granger? She's not a pureblood!" McGonagall inquired.**

"**He does make acceptances to the rule." he said quietly.**

**Slowly pacing back and forth in front of the hearth Snape listened to the conversation rise out of control. Everyone around the table started talking at once. Everyone speculated on the dangers of this school year with the war raging on. All attention went to Kingsley as he stood up. "Perhaps it best if they each have a guardian. One person to watch over each of the three. It would be best if aurors stepped in at the school. Mind you, this is only a suggestion aimed to you Minerva."**

"**Yes, yes. I think you're right. We want the security of all the returning students this year. No chances must be made." McGonagall contemplated out loud.**

"**Ahh, be careful, Minerva. We don't want them to know what's possibly going on and that we have someone watching over them. After all, we know how headstrong they are. If we give the smallest hint of looking over them, they'd keep to themselves." Remus replied.**

**Snape watched the activity around him, half listening to the conversation and half contemplating the situation at hand. Gently he was tapping his fingers against the wooden table when he heard McGonagall speak up again. **

"**I do believe we will start with a guardian for Harry. Someone who can soothe his temper and a person he won't suspect of following him." Looking over everyone around the table, her hazel eyes landed on Remus. "I do believe you would be the best choice, Remus."**

**With a small smile Remus nodded. "Yes, I think so too."**

**Black eyes fell onto grey ones and a sly smile formed on Snape's face. "Lucius, watching Weasley would be a wonderful first task for the Order's newest spy." his voice dripping sarcasm.**

"**Yes," Lucius sneered. Glaring back at Snape a cold smile played across his features. "And as the Order's most **_**experienced **_**spy… the remaining spot would be perfect for you."**

**The two men sat there glaring at each other. Lucius raised his eyebrow in amusement. Snape gritted his teeth and turned back to the conversation at hand. **

"**Do to the unfortunate events leading to Dumbledore's death, I would like to ask , Severus, if you would agree to come back to Hogwarts. I want you to teach the potions class again. You will also be continuing with Potter's occlumency lessons and providing Weasley and Granger private lessons in it also. This will be a vital part to their training." Snape nodded his consent to McGonagall. Smiling slightly she turned to Malfoy. "To add to your protection and security, I'm offering you the chance to pick up the teaching position as the Transfiguration professor." From where Lucius sat he looked down his nose at McGongall, but gave a slight nod of his head. "Finally, Remus will be picking up his old teaching post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts."**

**Snape watched as all the Order members sat around talking over the decided plans for the new semester at Hogwarts. The meeting finally came to an end. Two by two the members got up and hurried to the entry way and made their way out. **

**Walking back out into the night with his cloak covering his form he walked to the disapparating point. Looking up to the drawing room window he stared in to the face of Hermione Granger. With a sudden pop, he'd vanished.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter._

_Because I didn't do so on my first chapter, I would like to give special thanks to my dear friend, Xiilnek, who I would like to give credit to, for helping with my story. Who has reread I've written, to giving me ideas, correcting any mistakes, or giving me any kind of suggestion. Thank you! I would also like to thank those who have given my story a change and has added me to your alert list. You're all wonderful! _

_I've altered some events to fit and suit my purposes. If anything that didn't happen in the books, or supposedly couldn't happen, well…that's probably me ignoring that fact because it suits what I want to happen._

_Lastly, I'd really appreciate if you would review my story. Any thoughts or suggestions would be taken in consideration. Lord only knows how hard it is to write a story until you tried! Enjoy everyone, and thank you again!_

_**Snape didn't know what he was going to do. He was now in charge of the insufferable know-it all. For years he had to teach a class with her on the edge of her seat and her hand in the air over half of the time. He really didn't want to spend anymore time with her, other than the classes he was forced to deal with her. Pacing back and forth in front of the hearth he didn't see the cloaked figure slip into the room. Then his mind slipped back to when they bumped into each other. The feel of his arm around her waist, her chest against his, the look in her eyes. **_

"_**I see we have something on our mind tonight." an amused voice said from the shadows in the room. **_

_**Whipping around to face the new presence, Snape let out a frustrated sigh. He's heard that voice for many years and right now just wasn't one of those times he welcomed it. "Lucius, how **__**very**_** good to see you." he replied dryly. **

**Snickering Lucius stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the fire. He walked around the sofa, observing the room in mild distaste while sliding the edge of his serpent cane along the back of the sofa. His eyes observed the green and gold décor of the room with the slight touch of silver. It definitely didn't have the elegance of Malfoy Manor.**

"**Now Severus, is that anyway to great a dear friend?" a sly smile spread across his face. Lucius had moved to the wall with the bookshelves. Every now and again letting a fingertip brush over the binding of one, letting his eyes slowly scan over the titles of the books. **

"**To what do I owe this visit?" Snape leaned against the side of the fireplace, regarding Lucius with an inquiring eye. He didn't want to listen to what Lucius had to say; knowing Lucius, he'd suspect what was on his mind. From the looks of it, he already did.**

**Pulling a book off of the shelf, Lucius thumbed through it absently. There was a small spark in his grey eyes as he looked up at Snape. "The Dark Lord called me last night after the meeting. Just me. He's starting to suspect that someone's loyalty lies elsewhere. To prove my loyalty to him, I'm to find this traitor by Christmas. My family is at stake Severus." he said somberly. **

**Snape pushed away from the fireplace with his hands behind his back. Walking around the room slowly he contemplated the situation. Lucius had always been one of the only people he's ever considered a close friend. "We'll think of something, don't fret. As long as Narcissa and Draco stay here or wherever the Order has protection, they will be fine." Lucius nodded his head in acceptance.**

**Slipping the book back onto the shelf, Lucius made his way to the drawing room door. "Speaking of not fretting, try not to worry yourself too much over the Gryffindor Princess, Severus." Glaring at Lucius's retreating form, he could hear chuckling.**

**...**

_**The dark mark was flying above her house. The screams pervaded the air, while the smell of death clung to the night breeze. Chaos reigned in the house in front of her. Horror washed over her as the evil laughter floated to her ears. Finally getting a hold of her terror she slowly made her way up the front steps of the porch. The front door was cracked open, but a faint glow of light could be seen.**_

_**A morbid curiosity spread through her. Slowly pushing on the door, it silently crept open. She didn't know what to expect, but she couldn't seem to stop walking into the dim foyer. The light was coming from her left from the library. Taking slow hesitant steps, she reached the doorway. A few candles were lit on her father's work desk and a small fire was blazing in the fireplace. Slipping into the room she looked around. A small shiver ran through her limbs. The room felt so empty, cold, and impersonal.**_

_**Back tracking her steps she cautiously went back into the foyer. A drawing room was to her right, but the room was eerily dark. Pulling out her wand she lit the tip with a spell and stepped into the room. She wasn't prepared for what she saw. A startled scream escaped her lips, leaving her breathless. She couldn't control the violent tremors coursing through her body. Falling to her knees she knelt by the bodies of her parents, tears streamed down her smooth white cheeks. Desperately trying to wake her parents up, not wanting to believe that they were dead. She couldn't think straight. She didn't want to think, she wanted to just die. **_

_**An insane laugh floated back into her ears along with a deep masculine one. She couldn't think. All she could do was kneel there gripping her parent's hands screaming. **_

**Hermione woke up screaming with Ginny leaning over the edge of her bed and shaking her. "Hermione! Hermione! Wake up, it's a dream." The red head kept shaking Hermione until her eyes flew open. Ron and Harry came running through the bedroom door rumpled and wearing their pajamas. **

"**Bloody hell! What was all that screaming for?!" Ron exclaimed.**

**Hermione curled up and whimpered lightly. Breathing heavily while the cold sweat started to fade away. Harry sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, softly running a hand over her tangled brown hair. "Hermione, are you okay? What's wrong?" Hermione quickly wiped away the tears she felt running down her cheeks.**

**The screaming brought more people to the bedroom door. Mrs. Weasley rushed in and pulled Hermione into a comforting hug. Snape leaned against the door frame watching the activity in the room with Lucius looking over his shoulder. The attacks on Hermione had already begun, but mentally. He watched her try to calm her breathing down. He noticed that her eyes were a soft hazel color with tears swimming around. The rise and fall of her chest began to slow down, when Lucius cleared his throat slightly, he turned his eyes elsewhere. **

"**Miss Granger, you'll have to tell us what exactly this dream you had was about." Snape spoke quietly from the doorway.**

**Hermione looked up quickly to the sound of her old professor's voice. It was the first time she noticed him standing there in her doorway. His black eyes were penetrating. His hair laying flatly against his white cheeks. He was still dressed in his black robes. She heard another noise and looked over Snape's shoulder. When she saw Lucius Malfoy standing there she sucked in a quick breath. Seeing her eyes go wide Snape let out an irritated sigh. **

"**Stop staring at him like he's going to throw the killing curse at you any moment and tell us what you're dream was about." he sneered.**

**Hermione felt her anger start to rise. She straightened up and slide out of her bed. "I dreamt…I dreamt of my parents."**

"**No reason to be vague with us, Miss Granger. After all, we're here to help." Lucius said while looking down his nose at her. **

**Snorting at Lucius's not so comforting words she turned quickly to Mrs. Weasley. In an annoyed voice she exclaimed, "There are two Death Eaters in the house and I'm supposed to feel safe?" **

**Ignoring her outburst Snape grabbed her by the upper arms and stared down into her eyes. Biting out each word between gritted teeth, "The dream, Miss Granger, the bloody dream."**

**Hermione caught her breath as Snape held onto her arms. She let out a shaky breath. "I was outside of my house. It was dark, there was screaming and insane laughter. I went up the steps to the front porch and saw the glow of a light in the foyer. I pushed open the door to go into the house. I just couldn't seem to help myself. To the left, I entered my father's library, that's where the light was coming from, but there was no one there." Pausing for a moment she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and continued on. "I went out and lit the tip of my wand and went into the right room, which happens to be the drawing room. It was eerie, and as I moved forward, my parents' lay dead on the floor. I could do anything but fall to my knees and scream as I was consumed by grief. Then I heard the laughter again. It…felt so real, professor." she finished in a small voice. She was looking up at him with pleading eyes. **

**Snape nodded and let go of her. He knew what was going on. From the looks of it, so did Lucius. The Dark Lord was trying to get to her through her dreams. It was his idea to try to scare her out that way. The dreams would only get worse. **

**Ron went up to Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug. He leaned down to lightly whisper something in her ear while the tips of his ears turned pink from embarrassment. Snape gritted his teeth as Hermione nuzzled into the comfort Weasley was giving her. **

"_**Children**_**," Snape snapped, "I do believe it's time for bed. You can continue your puppy love sometime tomorrow." **

**He watched as both Hermione and Ron both turned a dark shade of red and jumped away like the other were poison. **

"**Severus is right, off to bed with the lot of you!" Mrs. Weasley piped up. **

**Ron and Harry said their goodnights as Mrs. Weasley shooed them out. Snape ran an assessing gaze over Hermione one last time and slipped out. She wouldn't have another dream tonight, probably not for the next few nights for that matter, but she would eventually need to be able to control them. **

**...**

**The next morning Hermione woke up with the sun shining ****in her eyes. Mumbling to herself as she stumbled towards the bathroom. Thirty minutes later she was showered, dressed, and making her way down to the kitchen for breakfast. When she walked in, the first thing she noticed was Weasley's and Malfoy's at the table, along with Harry and Snape. The second thing she noticed was the tension. You could almost here it crackling. Hermione took a seat in between Harry and Ginny, which she ended up sitting across from Draco. **

**Conversation was strained for the most part. Hermione was filling her plate when Draco spoke to her.**

"**So, Granger, that was you screaming like a bloody banshee last night, was it?" Draco smirked.**

**Hermione felt her anger level rise. This just not the way she wanted to start her morning. Glancing at Draco she bit her tongue and nodded. She felt his grey eyes travel over her face, searching for annoyance. Once he didn't detect any, he kept going.**

"**What more do you expect from a Gryffindor? Letting a little nightmare scare her so that she screams until everyone's ears are bleeding." he baited.**

**Hermione had had enough of Draco's mouth. She'd been dealing with it for years, but more so over the past few months of summer since the Order had taken his family into their protection. Slamming down her fork she pushed back her chair, gripping the end of the table and leaned over it, menacingly looking at him. "One more word, Draco Malfoy, and I swear I'll turn you into a frog!" she bit out in a strained voice.**

**What little conversation buzzed around died the moment her chair scratched against the floor. She felt a hand on her shoulder to her left, urging her to sit back down into her seat. Sighing softly she sat back down and picked her fork back up.**

**Harry and Ron both narrowed their eyes onto Draco. They waited to see if he would make a smart comment before going back to shoveling their food into their mouths. **

**Lucius was silently amused to the confrontation that just took place. "Draco, was that necessary to harass your hostess?" Lucius asked in a quiet tone.**

"**No, sir." Draco responded obediently.**

"**Then I suggest you apologize to Miss Granger." Snape watched the exchange and smirked at the look on Hermione and Draco's face. They were staring at Lucius like he'd just sprouted another head. Turning his head, he raised a blonde eyebrow up at his son.**

**Clearing his throat, Draco turned towards Hermione. "Granger," he began in a tight voice, "Sorry." **

**Harry and Ron both sat there silently snickering to Draco's apologizes. Breakfast felt like an eternity to get through. When it was finally over and Mrs. Weasley was cleaning up, Harry, Ron, and Hermione raced from the room.**

"**You'd think he'd learn some bloody manners by now." Ron grumbled as they made their way into the drawing room.**

"**Forget it, Ron. We need to focus on the horcruxes." Hermione said as she slid onto the window seat, looking out over the plaza.**

**Harry shoved his hands in his pocked and stared out of the window with Hermione. "We've looked all over here. I'm sorry to say it, Hermione, but I don't think you're right when you say there is one in here somewhere. Don't you think we would have found it by now? We've been here all summer and have searched ever nook and cranny. We need to get out of here somehow and search somewhere…anywhere!" He was tired of being cooped up in Grimmauld Place.**

"**And if we get out of here, just where are we going to search? What are we looking for? Have you thought about any of this, Harry, or any of the consequences?" She studied his face. He was trying hard not show his surprise. "I hardly thought so. Can you think of anything that you and Dumbledore discussed that might lead to a horcrux? Harry, what would we even destroy them with?!"**

"**I don't know! Okay? I just don't know, Hermione!" Harry was beginning to yell, and by the look on Ron's face he didn't like it.**

"**Back off, mate, she's just asking questions we should of thought about it." **

"**Sorry." Harry told Hermione sheepishly.**

"**Right, no worries. I've suspected, but wasn't too sure about this, but since we need a lead to follow, any kind of lead, I'm going to voice it; what about the four houses?" she questioned.**

**Both boys looked at her with a confused look. "Houses? Hermione, there is only one house, and we're in it right now."**

"**Oh! Do pay attention, Ronald! I meant the four Hogwart houses. Lucius gave Ginny the first horcrux. If Voldemort felt safe and at home in Hogwarts, why not use items from there?" she replied excitedly.**

"**Hermione, you're a genius!" Harry beamed down at her.**

"**School starts in three weeks, are we just going to wait, or chance it and go?" Ron asked.**

"**We wait." Hermione answered. "Harry, is there anywhere Voldemort lived before Hogwarts, that you know of? Did Dumbledore mention anything to you?"**

**Harry had a puzzled look on his face. Then it lit up with excitement. "The orphanage!" he cried. "Dumbledore showed me a memory of the time he went to the orphanage when Voldemort lived there."**

"**Do you think he left something there?" Ron asked.**

"**It's worth a shot, we don't have any other leads." Hermione answered. **

"**Right. We'll go there tonight. We can't chance anyone knowing or following us. We'll meet down in the front entrance at midnight." Harry decided. Ron and Hermione nodded.**

**What the three weren't aware of was someone was outside in the hall listening in. The figure let out an exaggerated sigh and stalked down the hall.**

**...**

**That night at midnight, Hermione crept down the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could without waking anyone. Two tall cloaked figures waited for her in the Entrance way. Slipping her hood over her head, she followed them onto the doorsteps outside. At a brisk pace they walked through the plaza in the shadows to the apparating point. **

**Harry and Ron each grabbed one of Hermione's hand and disapparated to their destination. The first thing Hermione noticed were the cliffs they were standing next to. She could hear the waves crashing softly below as the smell of salt water wafted through the air. The stars were visible and bright. Letting go of Harry and Ron's hands she reached a hand into her cloak and pulled out her wand. In front of them stood a tall grey building that was in desperate need of repairs. **

**She started to take a step forward when a hand reached out and gripped her free hand. **

"**Hermione, maybe you should walk between me and Ron, just incase something isn't right." Harry suggested.**

"**I do **_**not**_** need to be treated like a child, Harry!" Hermione snapped.**

**She started to walk to the doors to the building, leaving Harry and Ron to look at each other with an exasperated look on their faces before following. Climbing the steps to the building a violent shiver coursed through her body. Hermione stopped on the top steps, wanting to turn and walk away. Something just didn't feel right. Taking a deep breath, she reached a hand out and grasped the cold handle. Pulling lightly on the door, it started to open. **

"**Who leaves the front doors to a building unlocked?" Ron asked. "Maybe something is wrong around here. Hermione, let me and Harry go in first."**

**Hermione swung around to confront Ron. "Ronald Weasley, I swear, if either of you treat me less than competent again tonight because I'm a female, I'll hex you!"**

**Harry gave Ron a quick look and slipped in the door before Hermione. Sighing loudly she didn't say anything but followed with Ron behind her. They walked into a narrow hallway with old dark grey wood surrounding them. From the main door there was a staircase to the right about six or seven feet away. On the left was a door, which made the hallway so narrow. **

**Harry looked over his shoulder and whispered, "No splitting up at **_**any**_** point."**

**Hermione and Ron both said, 'okay', and walked through the hallway behind Harry. They made their way to the door on the left. Placing a hand on the door, Harry slid it down slowly, letting his hand trace over the wood to the handle. Twisting the knob, he pressed it open slowly. A small creak filled the air to reveal a dark office where they Headmistress or Master worked.**

**The room was the same old dark grey wood that made up the hallway. Dust coated everything in the room. Each lit the tip of their wand while going towards a different spot in the room to search. Hermione went to the desk, making sure not to drag her hands along any surface. Opening the middle draw she found old pieces of blank parchment and quills. Closing the drawer, she knelt down in front of the drawer to her left. Pulling it out, she found old files. Quickly sifting through them, she found nothing of importance. Finally making her way to the right one, she determined that the desk didn't hold anything. **

**Harry had been looking over the bookshelf. Pulling on books to see if there was a safe behind any. Ron searched behind paintings and anywhere else he could. Hermione was standing when they heard a harsh howl pierce the air. Gasping she twirled towards the window. **

"**Quick, put out your wands!" Harry exclaimed. **

**The three wands went out. Quickly moving back away from the window, Hermione made her way to where Ron and Harry now stood. There were footsteps out in the hall. Hermione's breath caught. Someone was out there and making their way to the room. Another howl filled the air, it was closer. Reaching out a shaky hand, she grasped Ron's, squeezing it tight. Taking a deep breath, she realized she was letting herself panic, then made herself let go. **

**A familiar insane laugh filled the air that sent a sickening chill through their bodies. "Come out, come out, children, we know you're in here." Taunted Bellatrix LeStrange. "You can't get away without us seeing, we just want to play a little game." Another laugh filled the air. This was not starting to look good.**

**...**

**The three men apparated right on the cliffs.**

**Looking around, Lucius turned his nose up in disgust. "What a lovely and quaint place." he said sarcastically as he eyed the tall grey building they stood in front of. **

**Snape scanned the stretch of land they stood on. The cliffs were right behind them, the orphanage in front, woods to the left, and to the right, a road that veered off to somewhere they couldn't quite see. A light in a window to his left caught his attention. **

"**It seems," Snape began "That our charges are in that room there."**

**A howl filled the air. All three men tensed to the sound. Something wasn't right, and apparently the three in the room thought so too because the light on their wants went out. Watching the front of the building three figures slipped in the doors. Snape's blood ran cold. They had to get them out without anyone seeing him or Lucius. Pulling their hoods up, they heard another howl. It was getting closer.**

**...**

"**Harry, Ron," Hermione whispered in between them. "The window."**

"**What the bloody hell do we want to look out a window for, Hermione?!" Ron asked exasperated.**

**Gritting her teeth Hermione glared at Ron. "To climb out, you git." she bit out annoyed.**

**Quietly hurrying to the window, Ron and Harry charmed it open. Motioning for her to come over, they slowly lowered her out. Backing up out of their way, she bumped into a solid body. Two hands gripped the top of her arms from behind. She jumped and gasped, dropping her wand to the ground. **

**Trying to pull out of the firm grip, she felt a warm breath on her skin. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "My, my, my. What have we here? Smells like a mudblood." Slowly the man ran the tip of his tongue along the shell of her ear. Whispering softly, "Taste like a mudblood." **

**Hermione made a small cry of distress. Ron was already had just crawled out of the window, hearing her make a noise, he turned around. Frozen to the spot, the color drained from his face. Inside the room where Harry still was, there was light pouring out. There was an argument going on in there, spells were being thrown. **

**Hermione disregarded everything around her except the terror growing inside of her. Closing her eyes, she took deep calming breaths to try to clear her mind. She needed to do something, Ron sure wasn't helping.**

"**Let her go!" Ron cried angrily, raising his wand with a shaky hand.**

"**And miss my chance to get a taste of this delectable treat?" she felt the man's breath caressing over her skin again. He let out a harsh howl. Ron looked like he wanted to faint now. He was clearly distressed. The moment the man howled, they both knew who he was. Fenrir Greyback tightened his grip on her as he started to back away. Abruptly they stopped, causing Hermione to slam back against the werewolf. **

"**Let her go, Greyback." came a calm venomous voice. **

**Two tall black figures had their wands pointed at Fenrir from the sides. The werewolf was momentarily distracted from her, so here was her chance. She brought up a foot and swiftly slammed her foot back against his knee. **

**A shout of pain came from the werewolf, letting her go she moved forward. Before she could get more than two steps, the man to Fenrir's left grabbed her arm and pulled her up against his body. Hermione felt a tremor of pleasure, like she had felt this body before. The other black figure threw a hex at Fenrir, but he'd launched himself at them man. **

"**That Gryffindor pride you, Potter, and Weasley keep showing is going to get you killed one of these days, Miss Granger." the man whispered harshly into her ear. **

**Hermione stiffened against Severus Snape. A myriad of feelings ran through Snape at once. Her body was held firmly against him. He could feel her back against his front, one minute soft, the next she was tense. The soft brush of her hair against his face and the smell of her almost sent him over the edge. They had to get out of here, and fast. **

**Fenrir had taken off, leaving Lucius muttering about getting his robes dirty from the filth on the ground. Snape let go of Hermione as Ron hurriedly came forward with her wand and slipped it in to her hand. Taking her into a fierce hug, Severus sneered, "You almost got her killed, Weasley." **

**Ron pulled away and flushed. "I had everything under control, Professor."**

"**Not likely. You hardly know what end of your wand to use."**

**Before they could say anything else, Harry was being thrown out of the window, and Remus followed suit by jumping out.**

"**Right. Got the three, best be going." Remus said quickly as he helped Harry up and started to run and drag him to an disapparating point. **

**Lucius followed suit by forcing Ron with him, and Snape grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her quickly behind them. Bellatrix could be heard cursing them as they ran, with Death Eaters coming out of the house. The last thing Hermione saw was a flash of green light coming at them before Snape pulled her against his chest and disapparated.**

_Well! I hope that was somewhat to people's standards. For being my first story I feel good about it. Thanks again for those who have reviewed and for adding me to their alert list! I'll try to update quickly each time I post. I'm kind of blindly walking through this story line. My friend tried to get me to make an outline before I started…but do I listen? Nooo. . _

_By the by, I debated heavily about this cliff hanger/ending, but it keeps people guess. )_

_Shannon ._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for the great views. Sorry for the slight delay with this chapter. Sometimes my brain just dies on me. I'll try to get the next one out a bit faster. I know how annoying it is to wait for a chapter to a story you want to read. . _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter._

**Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place with her face buried in the middle of Snape's chest. He had his right arm wrapped around the top of her back over her shoulder blades, pulling her tight against him. Taking a deep breath, a musky masculine scent filled her senses, making her aware of Snape's solid form she was pressed against. **

**Snape abruptly took a step back. He could still feel her soft curves against him. They needed to get inside. **

**Hermione looked over and Ron was slumped over on the ground. Her breath caught as she ran over to him. "Ronald, are you alright. Please speak to me." She said urgently as she began to shake him.**

"**Bloody hell, Hermione. I'm fine." Ron grumbled.**

"**What are you doing on the ground. You scared me!" she launched herself at him, hugging him tight to her.**

"**Mr. Malfoy wasn't too gentle about the apparating." Ron mumbled embarrassed as he hugged her.**

"**Inside, now." Snape ground out. Taking Hermione's hand he drug her along behind him. He didn't trust her to follow. For all he knew, they'd apparate on the spot and do something foolish again. This time he wouldn't be able to step in.**

"**Professor, I can make it to the house by myself." Hermione said irritably. **

**Ignoring her futile attempts to get away, he kept silent and marched up to the front door. Snape shoved Hermione into the front entrance and swung around to glare at Ron and Harry. "You three, in the drawing room." **

"**Sir, can't this wait for the morning?" Harry asked.**

"**NOW!" Snape yelled.**

**Grudgingly the three climbed the stairs to the drawing room. Lucius was leaning back against the front door looking thoroughly amused. Remus was standing to the side, curiously watching Snape. Shaking his head and smiling a little, Remus made his way up behind the three.**

"**Why, Severus," Lucius's amused tone came across the entry way, "I haven't seen you this mad in years."**

"**Now is not the time, Lucius." Snape said quietly.**

"**Do what, dear friend? All I was saying is you haven't let your temper slip like that in a long time. Gave you quite a scare over the Gryffindor girl, didn't it?" Lucius smirked. His grey eyes danced with a glint of mischief. **

**Snape clenched his jaw as Lucius made his way up the stairs. Waiting until he was sure everyone was in the drawing room, he went up himself. **

"**Harry, the fact of the matter is you can't just run out when the mood suits you. These are hard times, war is not a game." Remus **

"**You don't think we know that?!" Harry yelled. "We're supposed to find these horcruxes and destroy them, but we can't go out in the middle of the war? I'm supposed to destroy Voldemort, but this war is just too dangerous for me to do that?!"**

"**Harry…" Remus started soothingly before Lucius cut him off.**

"**You put yourself and your friends in danger, Mr. Potter. You should have told someone."**

"**What? Tell you?" Harry turned furiously on Lucius.**

"**Harry, perhaps you should calm down some." Hermione suggested.**

"**Calm down? We did nothing wrong Hermione. We're only doing what we're supposed to be, and we get into trouble and treated like children." he railed on.**

"**You could have gotten your friends and self killed. Was that your intention, Potter?" Snape asked quietly.**

"**We had everything under control. Nothing was going to happen to us. We were just about to leave. Tell me, Professor, how did you know where we were? Were you a Death Eater sent to kill us?" Harry taunted.**

"**You stupid boy! Everything under control?! Greyback had Miss Granger, and you call that under control. What would you have done if he'd bit her? You yourself were in a room with Bellatrix LeStrange! You're just as head strong and ignorant as your father ever was." Snape fumed. **

**Harry grayed considerably to Greyback's name, but to the mention of his father, he took a step towards Snape before Ron cut him off. **

"**Let it go, mate." Ron whispered.**

"**I'm waiting, Potter. Greyback had her, Weasley here can't figure out which end of his wand to use, what would you have done?" **

**The mention of Greyback made Hermione dizzy. The last thing she ever wanted was to be touched by him again. "Can we not discuss this right now?" Hermione asked quietly.**

**Remus cleared his throat, getting all of the focus on him again. "I think it would be best if you informed someone on where you're planning on going next time. We can't take the chances, Harry."**

"**Fine." Harry bit out.**

"**Good. So that's settled." Remus confirmed.**

"**Did you find anything on the little jaunt of Gryffindor bravery?" Lucius asked.**

"**No, sir. We only searched the ground floor before the Death Eaters came in." Ron answered.**

"**Seeing as nothing else is going to happen tonight, I think the best thing all of us can do right now is sleep. Off to bed with the three of you." Remus chided.**

**Hermione, Harry, and Ron said their good nights and made their way to their rooms.**

**Snape walked over to the window and looked out into the shadows that surrounded the plaza. Tonight was a close call. He still felt the rising anxiety every time he thought about Greyback holding Hermione. **

**Closing his eyes, he felt the burning of the mark. Wincing slightly he looked over his shoulder at Lucius. He nodded his head slightly. The Dark Lord was calling.**

**_..._**

**They stood in a half circle around Voldemort. All of his most faithful followers. He did not look pleased. His red eyes seemed to be burning into everyone. Slowly he paced around the half circle, trying to read everyone's minds. **

"**Tonight, I sent four of my most loyal followers to catch Potter and his friends. Tonight, I sent four failures!" Voldemort swung around to face everyone. "Bellatrix!" he bellowed. "Step forward, NOW!"**

**Bellatrix took a step out of the circle and knelt down before Voldemort to pay her respects. "My Lord." she murmured. **

"**Stand." Voldemort ordered. Bellatrix stood up in front of him. "I sent you tonight to get Potter and his friends. Where are they?" **

"**They got away, my lord." she answered.**

**Snape sensed the tension building. With each word Bellatrix said, Voldemort was livid. Looking across the circle from him, his eyes clashed with grey ones. Lucius knew what was coming. **

**Voldemort lifted his wand towards Bellatrix and yelled, "CRUCIO!"**

**Bellatrix fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Her scream wrung out into the night air. Voldemort let up on the spell and looked down at her. She was panting and bent over.**

"**Stand." he told her.**

**Slowly Bellatrix stood in front of him again, his eyes blazing and dancing with fire. "Explain to me, how did they get away?"**

**"They had help, my lord."**

**"Help? Did you see who?"**

"**We did not." she hurried on to explain before he could cut her off. "A cloaked figure petrified Rodolphus. He ended up in the room with me and Potter. Rabastan was searching the upstairs. Greyback_had_ the mudblood, but two more cloaked figures were outside and stopped him. He said that the two voices sounded familiar."**

**Snape and Lucius tensed slightly. Both clearing their minds of any kind of worry or panic. They had gotten this far, they didn't need to give themselves away now. **

"**Very interesting. Get back into the circle Bellatrix." As she was stepping back into her place Voldemort called Lucius forward.**

**Lucius knelt down in front of Voldemort. "My Lord." **

"**Stand up, Lucius. These three figures helping Potter and his friends could be traitors from our own side. What do you think?"**

"**That maybe they are from the Order, my lord. Where ever Potter is, they are sure to be sniffing around." **

**Voldemort seemed to contemplate this for a moment before saying, "Perhaps. Don't let me down on my task, Lucius. Your life and your family's is in the palm of my hand." With that, Voldemort vanished.**

**...**

**The next few days in the Black house was strained. Everyone seemed to be in a flurry to get their last minute homework done, packing, and soon shopping. Hermione was in the library doing research for an advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts essay when Snape stalked into the room. **

**Unaware of anyone being in the room, he went to a bookshelf in the middle of the room. Hermione sat in the corner of the room at a desk, watching him blatantly. His robes billowed out behind him when he walked. His greasy black hair hung down around his face while his hooked nose was shoved into the book that he was searching through. **

**Hermione was fascinated with his movements. He started to pace back and forth in front of the bookshelf, mumbling to himself over ingredients to a potion. Realizing that she was just watching Snape, she stood up as quietly as possible and started to make her way to the door. **

**Growling out of frustration, Snape slammed the book shut. Turning around, he met the hazel eyes of Hermione Granger. His mind raced to how long she'd been in the room. Her eyes grew, while his narrowed. Today she was dressed like a muggle in blue jeans and a short sleeved shirt the color of moss. They stood there and stared openly at each other what seemed like five minutes.**

**Finally Snape tore his gaze away. "Just how long were you spying on me, Miss Granger?"**

**He heard a small gasp come from her. "I was **_**not**_** spying on you, Professor! I was in here doing my Defense Against the Dark Arts when you walked in." She replied indignantly.**

"**Then why were you in such a rush to get out uncaught." he asked, taking a step forward. She was starting to get irritated with him, he could tell by the look in her eyes, her stance had also stiffened. He was intrigued with her. **

**Hermione couldn't believe her misfortune to be stuck in a room alone with Severus Snape arguing whether or not she was spying on him. Taking a step towards him, her temper bristled. "It looked to me like you needed to be alone. I was just going to accommodate you."**

"**How very **_**sweet**_** of you." He sneered. Taking another step towards her. He could see her chest rise and fall quicker than what it was. She was glaring daggers at him. He was becoming entranced, and he couldn't seem to pull himself away.**

"**What do you know about sweet?" she taunted, stepping them closer. He was one step away from her, but she just couldn't seem to turn and run like her instincts were telling her. She was annoyed beyond any point. How dare he accuse her falsely, then get sarcastic!**

"**This." was all he said before he took the last step. Pulling her up against his chest he bent his mouth down onto hers. Crushing his lips firmly to hers, he felt her jump as she took in a sharp breath. After a moment, Hermione softened against Snape's chest. **

**Feeling her muscles relax was all it took. He slid his hands down her sides to her hips, pulling her tighter against him. Slowly he ran the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip. She gasped in surprise, but slowly and tentatively ran her hands up his chest. Shyly she parted her lips slightly against his. Taking advantage of her opened lips, he slide his tongue between them. Lightly he flicked the tip of his tongue against hers, swirling his teasingly along hers. Slowly he explored her sweet mouth. She started to mimic his movements, driving him crazy with her inexperience. **

**Hermione wrapped her arms lightly around Snape's neck and pulled him closer. He ran his hands over the small of her back, caressing her skin through her shirt. He deepened the kiss and moved his hips against hers. A small moan escaped between her lips.**

**Her moaned startled Snape back to reality. Pulling her arms away, he quickly stepped back. Both of them were desperately trying to catch their breath. Her eyes were misty from the remnants of passion. **

"**Snogging your old professor now, Miss Granger? Really, it wouldn't make me give you better grades." **

**Hermione gave an outraged gasp. "You are the last person I would want to snog, Severus Snape!" Turning on her heel she fled the room. **

**Sighing, Snape went to an armchair in front of the fireplace and slumped down into it. He had no idea why he had just done it. But what worried him most, was why he wanted to do it again.**

**...**

**Later that night after dinner, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat in the drawing room. Harry and Ron were entertaining themselves by playing Wizard's Chess while Ginny sat across the room doing a potion's essay. Hermione sat on the couch reading. **

**Draco sauntered into the room. Harry and Ron both looked up and glared at him. Taking a seat next to Hermione on the couch, he pulled her book away. Snapping it shut, he threw it onto an end table. The look on Hermione's face was quite comical to him. Reclining back, he smirked. **

"**Now that I have your attention, I would like to offer my assistance to you." he stated.**

**Four sets of eyes stared at Draco with disbelief and suspicion. **

"**What's the catch?" Harry asked.**

"**No catch." Draco said. **

"**I don't believe you." Ron said furiously. **

"**You don't **_**have **_**to believe me, Weasel." Draco sneered.**

**Hermione stood up and interrupted the fight that was starting to brew. Looking down at Draco she shook her head slightly. "I don't get it. You fight with us for years, hint at the Dark Lord and his great powers, then when the time comes, you want to be one of the good guys. Why help us now, why join for the good cause?" **

"**She's right, Draco. What could you really get out of this? You being a Death Eater does not help your chances." Ginny spoke up.**

"**Do you really want to know?" he asked. "Fine," he spat, "You're not the only ones with families at stake, my family is just as involved. Especially now, when loyalties are being questioned."**

**Draco stood up and tried to make a hasty retreat. Someone grabbed onto his wrist right as he got to the door. Looking back, Hermione was shaking her head and tugging him back into the room.**

"**He's right, you know." Turning to Ron and Harry Hermione smiled slightly. "His family is in this as much as anybody else's. With Lucius being a spy, the least we could do, well, is maybe give Draco a chance." Both boys looked like she'd gone crazy. "After all, we haven't had much good luck with the horcruxes. Maybe we need another head in this." **

**Draco was taken aback. He never thought for once, that Hermione Granger would help his cause. From the looks of it, neither did the rest of them. Harry looked betrayed, Ron looked furious, and Ginny was surprised. **

"**I don't know." Harry muttered.**

"**What?" Draco sneered, "Afraid I might come up with something else that you didn't think of and take away from your stardom?"**

**Harry stood up so fast that his chair fell back. Pulling his wand out, he held it up pointing at Draco's chest. **

"**Going to blow me to pieces because of a question? Honestly, Potter, don't be foolish." he taunted. **

**Hermione walked over to Harry and put her hand on his wrist. Slowly she lowered his wand. This just wasn't working out the way she thought it would. When Draco offered his assistance, she imagined that the fighting and hostility might cease. Silly foolish thoughts.**

"**Harry, the least you can do is try to act civil. While I'm on that subject, I expect you to try Ron, and the same for you Draco. We can't try to work together if we can't be civil." Hermione chided.**

**Glaring at Hermione, Harry pocketed his wand and stormed out of the room. Ron clenched his jaw, shaking his head at Hermione like she was crazy, he followed suit. **

"**Well, that worked out." Ginny said sarcastically. "Perhaps I should go talk to the boys. After all, a little hexing might make them see things my way." Grinning she left the room.**

**Leaving Hermione and Draco in the room together, he stared openly at her. His grey eyes were so much like his father's. The white blonde hair didn't contrast against his pale cheeks. His looks were so different from Snape's. **

"**Thank you." he said quietly.**

**Hermione blinked, unable to think of anything to say. She never expected pleasantries from Draco Malfoy. No one did. Before she could so much as blink again, he ran a fingertip lightly over her cheek. Realizing what he was doing, he pulled back and headed out the door.**

**This time Hermione didn't try to stop him. She was still shocked. She watched as his robes followed behind him out of the door. **

**...**

**The last three weeks went by without any kind of controversy. Snape, Lucius, Narcissa, Remus, and Mr. Weasley were in and out a great deal. Mr. Weasley stayed at the Ministry most of the time. Order members were constantly in and out reporting on the war. Order meetings were off an on, but the younger ones weren't allowed in.**

**There was one more day before everyone had to return to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Narcissa went to Diagon Alley for everyone's supplies. The returning students were running around the house in a flurry of motion. **

**Snape sat in the drawing room and listened to the running and yelling through the house. It was a race to find what was missing and pack. He couldn't get a moment of peace. Once one person ran in and left, another came right in. He was getting irritated. Getting up he exited the drawing room.**

**His room was probably the best place he could read and take notes on the text. Keeping his nose in the book was his first mistake. He was about to turn to go up the stairs when someone turned right sharply and collided with him. His second mistake was to grab the person. With a thump, he was lying in a tangled heap on the floor. **

'**Bloody hell', he thought to himself. Hermione laid, pinning him to the ground, with her hands on his upper arms, a knee between his legs, and the other on one side of his thighs so that she was straddling it.**

**The movement in the house stopped. Four sets of eyes were staring aghast to what they saw. Draco started to smirk, Harry looked appalled, Ginny was trying not to laugh, and Ron looked like he wanted to kill someone. Growling, Snape pushed her off of him. **

"**Throwing yourself back into my arms again I see, Miss Granger." **

**Hermione rolled onto her side. Disgruntled she got onto her knees and brushed herself off. Her hair was a disheveled mess. **

"**I did **_**not**_** throw myself into your arms, nor did I do it the first time. If you would **_**ever**_** watch where you are going, we wouldn't be having these problems. The last thing I want is your arms around me!" Hermione cried out.**

**Standing up he towered over her, leaning down to help her up he whispered lightly into her ear, "Are you sure? Because that's not quite how I remember it." **

**Blushing a deep red, she stepped back. Snape gave a satisfied smirk and made his way up the stairs. He didn't know what possessed him to say that to her, but he knew he wanted to see her blush again.**

**Downstairs everyone was still staring. Clearing her throat she threw her hair back and brushed her knees off. "Well?" she asked.**

"**Throwing yourself into his arms, Hermione?!" Ron asked irritably. **

"**I did not throw myself in his arms, nor will I ever. Don't be stupid, Ronald." she shot back.**

**She huffed and straightened her clothes and started down the hall. Ron's voice stopped her cold.**

"**I don't know what's happening with you Hermione. One minute you're on our side. Next you're accepting anyone who pretends to be good." **

**Swirling around she marched over at to Ron and slapped him across the face. "Don't you **_**dare**_** ever question my loyalties again!" She screamed. "Don't you **_**ever**_** imply to me that I might be with the bad side. And above all, don't **_**you ever **_**talk to me like that again!" She blinked back the tears and headed down to the kitchen.**

**Snape appeared at the top of the stairs and watched the whole scene. Leave it to the Weasley boy to make things worse.**

**...**

**The next morning everyone woke up early. Dressed in Hogwarts' uniforms, they all drifted down to breakfast one by one. Hermione was the first in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was running back and forth preparing breakfast while making sure everything was all set to go to Platform 9 ¾. **

"**Is there anything I could do for you, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked from the table.**

"**Oh, no, dear. You just sit there and wait for breakfast to get done." Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly at her.**

**Draco was the next one to drift on into the kitchen. He was wearing his Slytherin uniform with the Head Boy pin, that matched Hermione's Head Girl. She smiled at him, he nodded. Apparently no one was used to an early morning.**

**By the time breakfast was on the table, Harry and Ron were trying not to fall asleep in their food. Ginny and Hermione sat across from them and giggled. Ron had dropped eggs in his hair. Thirty minutes later Snape and Lucius stood up. Murmuring their thanks to Mrs. Weasley the exited. **

"**Time to leave!" Mr. Weasley said standing up. Smiling around the table he left to go get his coat.**

"**Right you are, dear." Mrs. Weasley followed behind her husband.**

**Narcissa and Draco stood up to head out.**

**When Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were left alone, Harry spoke up.**

"**I can't wait for Hogwarts, even if it's just to get away from Lucius and Snape."**

"**Tell me about it, mate." Ron replied.**

"**They weren't all that bad, I thought." Ginny said, twirling a straw around in her orange juice.**

**Before anyone could reply to that, Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the kitchen. She began to shoo them all out into the entrance way to get their cloaks. Outside of Grimmauld Place, they apparated to the train station. **

**One by one everyone ran through to Platform 9 ¾. Scanning the crowd she spotted Draco and Narcissa, not too far away were the rest of his Slytherin friends. Neville and Luna were standing a few feet away handing luggage up. **

**Ron led them to put their luggage in. Saying their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the boarded the train. Harry found them an empty compartment. After three hours on the train ride, Draco opened the compartment door and poked his head in. **

"**The Head Boy and Girl are needed with the Prefects." then he was gone.**

"**Where are your Prefect badges?" Hermione asked Harry, Ron, and Ginny. **

**Harry grinned. "Relax, we've got them."**

"**Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked as she stood up, leading them up to the front of the train to the Head cabin.**

**Hours later they were stepping off of the train into the night. Hagrid was to the side calling out for first years. Waving to Hagrid, they kept moving forward. They rode up to the school and discussed who they thought the new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration teachers might be. **

**Getting to the front hall and sorting out the students didn't take too much time. There were less students this year. Whether their parents didn't want to send them, or they didn't want to come was unknown. Headmistress McGonagall stood up.**

"**Welcome back, students, and welcome to those who are new. I would like to go over a few simple rules with you. Number one, no one is allowed off of Hogwarts property without an escort. Number two, do not go into the Forbidden Forest. Then, number three, if you think there is any odd behavior around the school, do not hesitate to tell a professor or myself." she gave a rare smile. "Now, I would like to present the three new teachers this year."**

**The hall started to buzz with excitement. Three new teachers. Everyone only expected two.**

"**Calm down!" McGonagall called out. "First, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher taught here a few years ago, please welcome back, Professor Remus Lupin." Remus came out from a side door and everyone clapped and cheered. "Second, to fill my position, our new Transfiguration teacher, welcome back, Professor Lucius Malfoy." The hall started to buzz again with the Slytherin table going crazy with cheers. "And our last position to fill, is for our Potion's Master. Professor Slughorn left us at the last moment. Please welcome back, Professor Severus Snape." **

**Everyone stared aghast as Snape's tall lithe form came out of the same door that Lucius and Remus used. Again, the Slytherin table roared with applause. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were unsure how to react, with the Gryffindor table furious. **

"**For my last announcement, since I am now Headmistress, Gryffindor needs a new Head of House." Pausing for a moment, she looked over to the Gryffindor table. "I would like to name, Lucius Malfoy, Head of Gryffindor!"**

**The hallway fell into a shocked silence. Then half of the students at the Gryffindor table stood up in protest. Lucius Malfoy looked disgusted. **

"**Headmistress, if I may suggest, a…more suited person, like Remus, to be Head of House?" Lucius said desperately. **

"**Gryffindors, sit down!" McGonagall demanded. Turning to Lucius she said, "I can't think of anyone more capable than yourself. Remus turned down the position. He can't be around all the time."**

"**I must agree, Headmistress. Lucius does make…the perfect Gryffindor." Snape smirked.**

"**What of Severus? He could be Gryffindor Head of House, he after all, was Slytherin Head of House." Lucius made a futile attempt to get out of the position.**

**Reclining back in his seat, Snape laughed. "I am Head of Slytherin again this year, my dear friend."**

**The look of horror that crossed Lucius's face was comical. "Gryffindor." he muttered in disgust.**

**The feast was great for anyone that wasn't a Gryffindor. Everyone at the table was fuming, except maybe the first years who didn't quite understand yet. **

"**Is McGonagall mental this year or what?" Ron asked.**

"**She is sentencing all Gryffindors to a year of hell with two Slytherins as professors. Then one as Head of the House no less!" Harry grumbled.**

"**Maybe things won't be that bad…" Hermione trailed off as any Gryffindor that heard her remark was now glaring at her. "It was just a thought." **

"**A bloody stupid one!" Ron exclaimed.**

**At the end of dinner the Prefects led the first years to the common rooms. Tomorrow would be the first day of classes. **

So! Lucius Malfoy Head of Gryffindor. Some people might not agree to that. But me and my friend happen to think that it would be quite amusing. Especially as a tyrant. Enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. _

**The next morning the Great Hall was buzzing with conversation. Apparently the news of the new three professors didn't affect anyone for long, except the Gryffindors. Most appeared with a grave look on their face. **

**Hermione's eyes kept traveling to the head table. Snape was giving his customary glare to all the students. Suddenly, it was like he knew she was watching him, and he turned to glare right into her eyes. She felt an involuntary shiver run through her. His black eyes narrowed slightly until she realized what she was doing and turned her head.**

**Lucius was walking up the Gryffindor table handing out class schedules. His serpent handled cane in his right hand while shuffled papers. His mood was black, and appeared none to pleased about his new position as the Head of Gryffindor. **

"**What is wrong with your tie boy?" he asked to a nervous Neville. "Well? Aren't going to answer me? Five points from Gryffindor for your incompetence, then five points for the tie. Perhaps next time you won't stare at me like a bloody idiot and will dress right."**

**Harry and Ron were doing their normal, shoving as much food down their throat as possible, when Lucius came over with their schedules. The look on his face showed pure disgust.**

"**Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," he said silkily. "Perhaps next time I see you, you'll have better table manners than that. While you're at it, you need to do something with that wretched hair. I expecteven Gryffindors to be well groomed."**

**With that he handed each of them a schedule and continued down the line. Looking down at the list, Hermione groaned. What a perfect day, starting out their first day back at school with advanced potions. Sighing she stood up.**

"**Best get going to the dragon's lair. Wouldn't want to be late."**

**Upon entering, the first thing the three noticed was, they made up half of the class, literally. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Lavender Brown were the other students. Lavender smiled invitingly to Ron and he rushed forward to take a seat with her. Rolling her eyes, Hermione sat down next to Harry.**

**Not even thirty seconds later, Snape briskly walked into the class room. His hair stayed down around his face while his robes flew out behind him. His movements were quick, but still graceful. Hermione was entranced as he moved to the front of the classroom.**

**Standing with his hands behind his back, he took in all six students. He should have known his little insufferable know-it all would be in this class. It was like God wanted to torture him. But of course, where ever Hermione was, those two sods she called best friends were not far behind sniffling around her feet.**

"**Who can tell me what exactly we will be studying in this class and why?" Snape asked.**

**Stopping himself from sneering, he looked right past Hermione's hand. His first bloody day back to teaching, and she was already on the edge of her seat, not even five minutes into the lesson. Looking around, he noticed Weasley avoiding eye contact.**

"**Perhaps, Mr. Weasley, you could tell me." **

"**Well…advanced potions, sir." Ron replied.**

"**Notjust any kind of advanced potions class. The art of giving or taking a life, Mr. Weasley. The ability to change ones appearance, the ability to save a life. We will study dangerous elements in this class. If you can not handle that, any of you, get up and leave, now." he regarded the class. "Today we will start out simple. I want you to pair up, we're going to be making energy replenishing potions. Any potion can be highly dangerous if done wrong, but in advanced potions making, this could cost more than a few days in the hospital."**

**Pairing with Harry, they got to work. Starting out with a simple boiling cauldron with water. A couple drops of dragons blood was added while Harry cut up some exotic roots. **

**Class went on slowly. The heat in the room was getting almost unbearable, even with just three cauldrons. This potions, however, required a great deal of heat. The students lost their school robes and hats. Hermione put her hair up into a loose ponytail while undoing her tie and buttoning the first two buttons. Everyone else followed suit. **

**Snape sat at his desk and took a potion to cool his body temperature. No reason why he should have to suffer. He watched the three groups work. His eyes kept drifting over to Hermione. Her movements precise and sure. She started to scold Harry, he was apparently trying to blow everyone up from the looks of it.**

"**Mr. Potter, if you can't follow the simple directions to this potion, I will have to ask you and your partner to dump the contents of your potion out and fail this assignment." **

**Harry's face grew red and Hermione's eyes briefly flashed. Bending over slightly, Hermione whispered into Harry's ear for a moment. Snape's eyes traveled over her neck, gritting his teeth at how close she was to Harry. There was only then minutes left to class, he could manage.**

**Two minutes later, Hermione came up to his desk with a flask full of their potion. It sparkled a royal purple. The potion looked to be exact. She then laid down a piece of parchment rolled up and tied. Apparently she was the only one that was going to finish his essay for the assignment. He didn't expect anything less from her.**

"**Alright class, time is up. Clean up. You have five minutes before class ends." Snape warned.**

**Everybody started to put away their things and clean up their work stations. **

"**What class next?" Harry asked Hermione.**

**She smiled. "Advanced Transfigurations."**

"**Could my morning get any worse?" Ron mumbled as he stuffed a book in his backpack. **

"**It can't be that bad. Surely Professor Malfoy will be a great teacher." Hermione said.**

**Malfoy snickered. "Apparently you haven't seen father around younger people." **

"**Thanks, Malfoy. That was **_**real**_** assuring." Hermione sighed.**

"**Anytime, Granger." **

"**Alright class, time is up. Get out." Snape snapped.**

**...**

**Transfiguration was a nightmare. It was like the other side of Snape, bad then worse. Upon entering the class, Lucius had taken away a total of forty points. No one knew exactly why. Standing to his full height he began to explain what he expected of the class, his rules, and what he would and would not expect out of work. **

"**As of right now, no one in this class has talent to me. You are all equally worthless. In order for me to think different, you must prove me wrong. Good luck, because I'm hardly ever, if at all, proved wrong." Lucius said haughtily. **

**He stood in front of the class explaining how they would conduct lessons. He called the first person that caught his eye up to the classroom. **

"**Miss Granger," he Lucius called. "Would you be so kind as to **_**grace**_** us with your presence up here?" Although he asked her, she knew it to be a silent demand. **

**Standing obediently, she made her way to the front of the classroom. **

"**Transfiguration is very complex and can be very dangerous. We do not want accidents. I will not tolerate them. I will show you once, and I want you to mimic me, Miss Granger."**

**Calling out a spell, he turned her robe into a red jacket that fit over her white uniform shirt snuggly. The students awed. Hermione looked down at the warm jacket, just as Lucius turned it back into her black school robes. **

**Pointing her wand at him she was about to call out the spell when his voice stopped her. "Stop, Miss Granger! I hope you do not think that you're going to try this spell on me. Draco, get up here and assist, Miss Granger."**

**Draco grudgingly came forward. Standing five feet away from Hermione, he heard the snickering of the students. Looking down, he saw the same jacket that Hermione had just been wearing. Laughter exploded around the room. **

"**Silence!" Lucius yelled. "Miss Granger, this tasteless display of magic will not go unwarranted. Detention tomorrow night at seven."**

**Hermione gasped. "But Professor! I was only doing what you told me to. Surely…" he cut her off before she got any further.**

"**Arguing with a professor. Five more points from Gryffindor. Sit down and do not say another word. Professor Snape did warn me about how insufferable and dim witted you could be."**

**With a hurt look on her face, Hermione sat down next to Harry and did not say another thing during class. She sat while he lectured and took notes. When he dismissed class, she made sure she did not waste time by staying around.**

**Going straight to the Great Hall for lunch, she sat down moodily in the same spot she'd been sitting at for almost seven years now. Draco slowly made his way up the Gryffindor table to where Hermione sat and whispered lightly, "I told you." Smirking her walked over to the Slytherin table.**

**Lucius and Snape both glared at Draco, both for different reasons. Lucius still didn't really want his son to associate with anything or anyone less than himself. Snape didn't like Draco doing anything that looked remotely intimate with Hermione. He didn't know what these possessive feelings were, but he wasn't sure where they came from. Nor really how to get rid of them.**

**Ron and Harry sat down across from Hermione and started the ceremony of piling food on their plates.**

"**Tonight we need to start to look for horcruxes. Where would you put one?" She asked the boys.**

"**The Room of Requirements." Both of them answered around the food in their mouths.**

"**Okay, tonight we look in The Room of Requirements. We'll sneak out of the common room after everyone has gone to bed" she sipped her pumpkin juice.**

"**I might fall down! In all my days, Harry, I didn't think I'd ever hear Hermione suggest that we break a rule. Especially as the Head Girl." Ron said laughingly.**

**Rolling her eyes at him, she took a bite out of a roll. Tonight they'd start the quest of finding horcruxes again. Hopefully tonight, they'd get lucky.**

**...**

**When the last Gryffindor went to bed; Harry, Hermione, and Ron bunched under the invisibility cloak. Slipping through the portal, the fat lady jerked, frantically looking for who was leaving. Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map, whispering, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." **

**Snape appeared on the map near the dungeons while Lucius was by the library. Filtch and Mrs. Norris were in his office. Picking up the pace, they went to the part of the castle where a door formed in the wall. Harry reached out and grasped the cold handle. Swinging the door open, it revealed a room they had never seen. **

**It was like an abandoned closet filled with years and years of junk. Piles of books and various objects stacked dangerously high towards the ceiling. Walking into the room cautiously, they walked down through the middle of the room. Avoiding from bumping into objects that laid askew, from this way or that. **

**They had no clue what they were looking for. They were in awe from the objects in the room, they forgot what exactly they were supposed to be doing. Hermione had never seen so many books in all her life. Piles upon piles that reached the roof. Quidditch equipment was left lying around. Anything you could possibly think of was in here.**

**It seemed like hours that they were walking around the maze of mess when she felt the pull of an object. The magic around it was so strong, Hermione couldn't help but follow it. She went to the far end of the room, there stood a large armoire with a cup on top of it. "Accio cup" Hermione said. **

**The cup did not so much as move. Staring up there for a moment, she decided she needed the assistance of Harry and Ron. Calling them over, she couldn't seem to move away from the seductive pull of the magic. Biting her bottom lip, she pulled open the armoire. The boys were taking too long to get over there. She wanted, no, she **_**needed**_** the cup. She couldn't seem to get that feeling out of her system.**

**She started to climb up the shelves of the armoire. It started to shake dangerously. It was unsteady against her weight. She knew she needed to get down, she wanted to. Her body was craving for the cup. Breathing heavily she was frantically scrambling up towards it. She felt her fingers wrap around the stem of the silver cup. It had intricate designs she could quite make out.**

"**HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. **

**She was so startled she jumped, that she lost her footing. Keeping her fingers securely wrapped around the stem of the cup, she tumbled backwards. Landing on her arse, then laying down, she started to shake violently. The cup started to glow a crimson red.**

"**Hermione!" Harry came running behind Ron. They tried to wrench the cup from her hand, but it stung them. They couldn't get her to let go. Her breathing was coming out in rasps. Her eyes were closed now, but her body was still shaking.**

"**Go get help Ron. Take the map, find someone, anyone!" Harry levitated Hermione up in the air as carefully as he could. Ron took off through the maze of things in the room. Steadily guiding Hermione as quickly as he could, he made it out of the room. **

**Up a head he could see Snape running down the corridor ahead of Ron. Lucius Malfoy came around the corner right behind them. Snape stopped short when he saw Hermione, but it only lasted a moment. Gripping the cup, he tried to pull it free from her hands. It stung him, the second his fingers touch the red cup.**

"**Quick, Lucius. To my classroom." Snape said quickly.**

"**But, sir." Harry interrupted. "Shouldn't she be taken to Madam Pomfrey?"**

"**You stupid boy! She can't do anything for her. She will die if she doesn't get down there, and fast." Lucius was already making his way towards Snape's classroom. Picking Hermione up, he made haste after him. Snape could feel her body convulsing, she was whimpering lightly while her breath was rasping. **

**Snape ran as fast as he could with her pressed against his body to keep her from jolting too much. The cup burned into his chest, but the adrenaline running through his body helped mask the pain. He flew into his classroom and laid her down on one of the desks at the front of the room. **

**Lucius was already getting various potions out. Snape hovered over Hermione and assessed the damages being done. He knew what he had to do. It was an old spell, one that they weren't sure should be dark arts or not. It was the only thing that would save her.**

**Speaking the ancient incantations over her body, he slowly waved his wand over her body. He closed his eyes and felt the energy off of the cup fighting back against his magic. The words were slipping from his lips, faster, harsher, louder. He wasn't aware of anyone else around, the magic was starting to fail against his own.**

**Harry and Ron stood in the back of the room watching Snape. They were afraid they would lose Hermione. But Snape stood over her, chanting something over and over. The energy in the room was almost suffocating. It felt like two opposing sides fighting for the whole. **

**Finally, after a few minutes of his chanting, the red light burst into blue flames. Hermione lifted off of the table coughing and gagging. She could seem to catch her breath. The inside of her body was on fire. Snape pulled the cup from her hands and tossed it to the ground. Gripping her thighs, he turned her to face him and Lucius. **

**Lucius handed Snape the potions he needed, while he poured them down her throat. She was so weak he had to support her while he did it. Harry and Ron kept their distance, Snape was glaring at them like he was about to hex them through a wall. **

**Hermione couldn't figure out why she was so weak and why Severus Snape was supporting her body. She couldn't turn her head away from the rancid potions he was forcing down her throat. Finally, she felt the cool flow of liquid ice spread through her body. She no longer like she was going to burn to death. Closing her eyes, sleep took over.**

**...**

**Hermione was in the hospital wing when she awoke the next evening. Sitting up, she felt light headed and nauseated. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all rushed forward. Smiling a little Hermione closed her eyes and listened to their explanations to what happened. Ginny couldn't tell her much because she hadn't been there. **

**Opening her eyes she realized she was surrounded by flowers and then a gift basket from all of the Gryffindors. She could vaguely remember what had happened. She remembered feeling the power source, going after it because the pull was so strong, afterwards, she didn't remember much. Then her memory was of Snape holding her in his arms while he poured several potions down her throat.**

"**We thought we might have lost you, Hermione." Ron said quietly.**

"**I'm here now, nothing happened." Hermione tried to placate him.**

"**Something almost did happen. We didn't know what to do. We couldn't get the cup away from you. It burned every time we touched it." Harry patted her hand.**

**Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room when she heard talking. She ran a few spells over Hermione, then determined her well enough to leave. As the four were walking out of the wing, Remus showed up.**

"**Hermione, I noticed you missed my class today." he smiled slightly. "If Harry, Ron, and Hermione, you would follow me."**

**He started to walk away, leaving them to say their goodbyes to Ginny and ran to catch up with Remus. They were headed towards the Headmistress's office. Stopping at the gargoyles, Remus said, "Lemon drop." Gaining entrance, they made their ways up the swirling stairs.**

**Upon reaching their destination, they spotted Lucius and Snape sitting in front of McGonagall's desk. She motioned them to sit on the couch at the side of her desk.**

"**It would appear that you had another close one last night." McGonagall started. "We will not be having that again. We can not risk any student's lives."**

"**But ma'am, we found a horcrux! Surely it was destroyed last night." She looked around anxiously.**

**Snape's black eyes were on her, staring daggers. He stood up and started to pace around the room.**

"**Would you like to know why you are not dead, Miss Granger? Would you like to know, most importantly, what was trying to kill you?" Snape asked silkily.**

"**What do you mean, tried to kill me?" Hermione asked, almost fearing his answer.**

"**That horcrux, that your stupid Gryffindor bravery forced you to get, was what tried to kill you. That horcrux you just so happened to blindly grab, was trying to pour a piece of Voldemort's soul into you. It was trying to make you the next horcrux. That is why no one could grab the cup." Snape explained.**

"**A…a piece of his soul?" she asked horrified.**

"**Glad to see you have the brains to be afraid. It was enchanted that way. The first person with a pure soul to grab it, would be forced into carrying his soul. Not a very pleasant experience, to have evil taint your being." he taunted.**

**Lucius stepped forward and smoothly cut in. "Had it not of been for Severus, Miss Granger, you'd be a horcrux, or dead. Your half wits for friends couldn't help you." he said casually.**

**Remus's cough brought their attention on him. "Harry, I do not remember you coming to me and telling me where you three would be off to, last night. Nor does Severus or Lucius. So I'm assuming my assumption is right that you never told anyone." **

"**We went to the Room of Requirements. We honestly didn't think anything would happen. How many times have you been in there and something bad happened?" Harry asked.**

"**The fact of the matter is, Mister Potter, that we were not aware of your location." Lucius cut in again.**

"**It will **_**not**_** happen again." McGonagall severely told them.**

"**You're right, it won't happen again. We'll tell someone next time." Harry agreed.**

"**That's not good enough. Now we're taking things into our own hands. Each one of you have a guardian, picked out from Order Members." Snape told them.**

"**Guardians? Why would we need those?" asked Ron.**

"**I swear, Gryffindors can be awfully dense." Lucius muttered.**

"**You need guardians because you obviously aren't smart enough to tell us where you're going to be at. Because you pull little stunts that almost end up costing someone their life. Twice in a row now." Snape snapped.**

"**So…so who is our guardian?" Hermione asked from the sofa.**

"**Not **_**guardian**_**," Lucius said "but guardians. One person could not keep up with the lot of you." **

"**Fine then, who are our **_**guardians**_**?" she asked again.**

"**Professor Lupin was asked to take over the responsibility of Harry." Harry grinned at Remus and McGonagall rushed a head to keep explaining. "Professor Malfoy was asked and kind enough to accept Ron." Ron's eyes grew and his faced paled, while Lucius looked like he might jump out of the window. "Then for you, Hermione, Professor Snape has been appointed yours."**

**Hermione stared at McGonagall, not sure what she heard was correct. Professor Snape? Well that explained why he had hung around Grimmauld Place and his reasoning for showing up in both times of trouble. But Professor Snape ended up saving them on several occasions.**

"**So we're going to have you follow us around? We're getting back to the beginning! This is why we don't tell you what we have planned!" Harry fumed.**

"**Now that's just too bad, Potter. You've endangered your friends twice now. Miss Granger could be dead. What then?" Snape taunted quietly.**

**Harry was turning a deep red. McGonagall decided she needed to get this meeting moving into a better directions.**

"**They don't need to necessarily follow you all of the time. They have come up with an object each, that they have to match. The objects are charmed to allow the guardian to know where you are. When you're in potential danger, the object will let the guardian know." McGonagall explained.**

**Lucius threw Ron a silver necklace with a serpent charm on it. Remus handed Harry a necklace, too, but this one had a werewolf on it. Snape moved forward and slipped a silver necklace over her head, looking down at the charm, a phoenix sparkled. Their eyes met as he slipped on the necklace, gently letting the backs of his fingers brush over the sides of her neck. Then he moved away. **

"**Alright, you three, back to your common room. Oh, and Hermione, you and Draco will be organizing the Halloween ball with the Prefects help this year." **

**With that, she dismissed them.**

**...**

**Hermione made sure she wasn't late to detention. The last thing she needed was to spend anymore time with him than necessary. She almost wished it were Professor Snape instead. Walking into the classroom, she didn't see Lucius anywhere. **

**Sitting down at one of the desks at the front of the room, she sat her backpack down next to her. She was leaning her on her hand and playing with the phoenix on her necklace when Snape stalked into the room. At first Hermione didn't notice. She still didn't feel up to par from her recent experience.**

**Snape stopped short when he saw Hermione. She was falling asleep at her desk, chin in her hand stroking over the neck he'd given her. Her hair was down and in a mess of brown frizzy curls. She wasn't wearing her robes, so he could see her legs crossed, causing her skirt ride up on the outside of her thigh.**

**Making his way to the desk she was falling asleep at, he slammed down a two thousand page textbook. "Miss Granger, instead of falling asleep at your detention, perhaps you could make yourself useful and take some notes." Snape said.**

**Hermione gave a startled jump. "Where is Professor Lucius?" she asked.**

"**Taking care of something that is none of your concern. What you need to be concerned about, however, is taking these notes. I expect adequate ones from chapter five in an hour." she sat their staring up at him. Getting highly annoyed he lifted a sardonic brow. "Well?" he inquired.**

**The hour slowly ticked by. She scanned through the texts, taking notes on the key context. Every once and a while she peeked up through her lashes to watch Snape grade papers. He was grumbling to himself about what a waste of space first years were.**

**By the end of the hour, he had gotten up and come to look over her shoulder. Picking up the parchment he nodded his head and dismissed her. **

"**Professor…" Hermione started out hesitantly.**

"**Yes?" he asked absently while he read over what she'd written down.**

"**Is it necessary that I wear this necklace? I understand that this is supposed to protect us." she said.**

"**Not **_**us.**_** You." he stated**

**Furrowing her brow she leaned her hip against the side of the table. "I don't get it. Why me?" **

**Spinning around to face her, he took the few steps to her and pressed her against the table, putting his hands on the edge of the table beside both of her hips. "Because," he said harshly. "I am **_**your**_** guardian. The Dark Lord is after," pausing for a moment, he bent down to whisper against her lips, "**_**you.**_**" **

**Fear flashed in Hermione's eyes. Pulling away from Hermione, he walked down the row of desks and out of the classroom. Leaving her to think about what had just happened.**

**...**

_So! I updated this in not even twenty-four hours. I kept getting really good reviews and it inspired me to write more! I'm sure my next update will be anywhere from two to four days. If that. _

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

_The reviews for the last chapter were awesome, like always! I'm real excited that people like what I've done with Lucius. I'm hoping everyone likes this chapter. I'm writing these blindly…just so you know. _

**The next few weeks flew by with the normal abuse from Snape and Lucius. They were getting homework piled on top of each other. Hermione, Ron, and Harry figured it was so they couldn't get into any more trouble. Halloween was creeping closer and closer, and the ball needed to be planned.**

**Hermione had kept her distance from Snape ever since her detention, but she couldn't forget his body pressed against hers, his breath on her lips, and most of all, his warning. She had a lingering need to feel his lips against hers, and she just couldn't understand it. She really needed to stop daydreaming about Snape, she kept telling herself.**

**Walking down the hall way from advanced ancient runes, Malfoy and his posse passed by her. This was her chance to talk to him about the dance. **

"**Draco." Hermione called as she walked fast to catch up to him.**

**He spun around to the sound of his name being called. Spotting Hermione coming towards him, he sneered. "Granger, haven't you got anything else better to do?"**

"**This is not the time to get rude. We have to do something about the ball. It's only a week away. Have you thought about it at all?" she asked.**

"**And the last thing I want to do is be caught talking to you in the hall way pleasantly. Honestly, Granger, get away. I'll owl you later." Draco stalked off.**

"**What? And show people you're more than a git?" She called after him. **

**Turning around she almost walked right into Lucius. 'Great' she though, 'Another detention.'**

"**Miss Granger," Lucius said "Being rude I see."**

"**Nothing more than he deserves." she mumbled.**

"**I see." he replied amused. "You have occlumency lessons tonight at seven with Professor Snape." With that he started to walk away.**

"**But I don't want to do them with Professor Snape!" she called back.**

**Smirking over his shoulder he called back, "Nothing more than you deserve."**

**...**

**Hermione shuffled into Snape's class that night five minutes until seven. **

"**You're early." snapped a voice from a corner of the room.**

**Hermione squeaked and jumped. Turning to look at Snape, she had a hand on her neck with wide eyes. **

"**Ye…yes, Professor." she said breathlessly.**

"**Well, might as well start out now since you can't seem to tell time." Moving away from the cauldron that was simmering, he came to the middle of the room. "The first thing you need to know about occlumency is to close your mind. Build up a wall around any thought that you don't want that person to see."**

**Before she had any warning, she felt something push around her mind. She tried to fight it, but didn't last ten seconds before she collapsed.**

"**I do not need to know about your mixed feelings for the Weasley boy. Try again." he said.**

**Standing up she took a deep breath and thought about what she wanted him to see. Again, she felt the probing on her memories and thoughts. Gritting her teeth, breathing deeply, she fought it the best she could. After fifteen seconds she fell.**

"**Clear your mind. Though I'm sure the Dark Lord is not interested in your grades or the Halloween ball that you're supposed to be planning."**

**They continued for fifteen minutes. Each time she got a little bit further. But it was apparent that the lessons were not only mentally, but physically draining. Each time she stood up and told him to try it again, not wanting to give up. He had to put a stop to the lessons for the night.**

"**Alright, Miss Granger, lessons are over for the night." Snape said.**

"**One more time, sir." Hermione said determinedly.**

"**You can't take anymore of it. It's physically and mentally clear. Your energy is drained. Go to bed." **

"**Just one more time. I know I can last longer."**

**Snape stood directly in front of Hermione. She felt the faint brush of someone trying to get into her mind. She fought the best she could to keep him out. Him being so near to her brought memories and desire flooding back to her. Snape pulled back like she struck him. He'd read what was on her mind, and she knew that he had from the blush on her cheeks.**

"**Inappropriate thoughts about your professor, I see." Snape said.**

"**I should go now." she said as she spun around towards the door.**

**Hermione made it to the doorway before she was swung around and pressed against the wall. Looking up she saw something flash in Snape's eyes. Before she had time to contemplate it, his lips were crushing hers in a fierce kiss. Immediately Hermione grabbed a handful of his robes and held on. His hands were running over her ups and up her sides. **

**Suddenly his lips where opening hers while his tongue plunged into her mouth. Groaning he pressed his hips firmly into hers, massaging over her sides. Their tongues swirled against each other as he ran a hand over her jaw, pulling her into a deeper kiss. She had his robes open and running her hands over his shirt clad chest.**

**He could feel the heat of her hands on him, driving him crazy. He had dreamed of doing just this to her. He wanted to stop, needed to stop, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he ran his hands through her hair, kissing along her jaw and down her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed, her breathing became rapid. Very slowly, he teasingly ran the tip of his tongue up her throat, blowing gently.**

**Hermione gave a small moan and shiver. Grinding her body into his. She didn't know what she was doing, she just knew she wanted him to keep going. She was feeling a desire she'd never known. Her hands were sliding over his back then around his waist. His body shuddered as he moaned, 'Hermione', breathlessly into her ear. She felt his teeth graze against her neck.**

**Next thing Hermione knew, her fingers were laced through Snape's, and they were pinned above her head. His mouth was leaving a hot trail of kisses along her collarbone, his tongue sliding over her exposed chest where her buttons were undone. She was panting and arching against his teasing mouth. He was caught up in the passion, nothing seemed to matter.**

"**Tisk, tisk." an amused voice floated through the air.**

**Both Hermione and Snape went still. Hermione's hands gripped Snape's tighter, her cheeks deepened into a dark red.**

"**Sleeping with students now, Severus. Good thing I don't have a daughter." Lucius was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over the other.**

**Slowly Snape slipped his hands out of Hermione's. Straightening the collar of her shirt, he stepped back. His eyes burned with a fire that Lucius had never seen. Smirking, Lucius took in a rumpled and embarrassed Hermione, compared to a cool disordered Severus.**

"**Ten points from Gryffindor." Lucius said absently.**

"**For what?" Hermione exclaimed.**

"**Why, for snogging your potions teacher, Miss Granger. I didn't take you as being that dense." Lucius said casually as he looked down at his nails.**

"**Ten points for Gryffindor." Snape growled. **

"**Just what for?" Lucius demanded.**

"**For doing good on her first lessons with occlumency." Snape answered.**

"**Ten points from Gryffindor again, what a shame." Lucius said mockingly.**

"**What did I do this time?!" Hermione asked.**

"**For scarring my eyes!" Lucius snapped.**

"**Then ten points back to Gryffindor." Snape irritated.**

"**Why?" Lucius asked glaring.**

"**For scarring your eyes!" Snape yelled.**

**Hermione stared with her jaw hanging open. Never before had she seen such an exchange between two men as cold as them. And much less over something that escaladed into something so silly! She wasn't sure what to do. Clearing her throat, she picked up her book bag.**

"**Perhaps I should go back to my dorm." Hermione said quietly.**

**Making her way through the door, she hurried past Lucius without so much as looking at him. She was too embarrassed. **

"**My, my, my. Looks like I'm going to have to watch the little Gryffindor Princess a lot closer around you." Lucius said laughingly.**

"**She is not yours to watch." Snape growled.**

"**And she's yours?" Lucius asked.**

**Snape glared at Lucius before turning and stomping into his office, leaving an amused Lucius.**

**...**

**The next day was Saturday. An owl appeared at Hermione's window tapping loudly. Sleepily she rolled out of bed and let it in. It dropped the note on her bed and soared back out of the window.**

Granger,

Meet me in the library about ten. Don't be late.

Malfoy

**Snorting to herself, Hermione started to get dressed. 'Nice to see him take time out of his **_**busy**_** schedule' she thought to herself. She decided to skip breakfast, not wanting to see either professor after what happened last night.**

**Walking into the library around ten, she spotted Draco in the corner reading a book. Taking a seat across from him, she gave him a small smile.**

"**Are you ready to plan this ball?" Hermione asked.**

"**Unfortunately." Draco murmured.**

"**The ball is this coming Friday. We'll need to plan everything today and assign all the Prefects their duties. Just so we know everything is going to be under control." she started out.**

"**Right. How about you plan, and I listen?" he asked.**

**Sighing irritably, Hermione set about the task of planning a Halloween ball with Draco half listening. Anytime she asked his opinion he'd say, 'Yeah, sounds great'. Or if she asked if it sounded fine, she'd get a, 'Uh huh'. **

"**The least you could do is help me with some of this!" Hermione cried. **

"**This is a bloody nuisance. Can't you just do it all on your own? I'll tell the Prefects what to do." Draco said easily.**

"**I can't believe my misfortune to be Head Girl with someone who shirks their duties. Never mind, Draco, I'll do all of this on my own. Don't worry yourself over it." she stood up to leave.**

**Draco reached a hand out and grabbed her wrist. "Sit." was all he said. Staring at him for a moment, she sat down. For the rest of the time, they planned the ball until the lunch hour rolled around. Together they got up and walked down to the Great Hall.**

"**So." Draco started out awkwardly. "When are you three going to look for more horcruxes?" he asked.**

"**I'm not sure. We haven't had much time to think about them with your father and Professor Snape slamming us with homework. But we need to start thinking of places to look again. If you can think of anywhere, we'd gladly take your help." she said softly.**

"**No, Hermione. You would, they wouldn't." They had come to the Great Hall doors and he stopped for a moment to look at her. "If I can think of anything, I'll let you know." Nodding his head, he went to the Slytherin table.**

**Shaking her head she went to the Gryffindor table. Draco wasn't all that bad. Not as bad as he wanted everyone to see. There was definitely a good side to him, and it was finally showing through. Ron and Harry were waiting for her at their normal seats. Before she sat down, she caught Snape's eye. His black eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment, then there was nothing. On Lucius's face, however, was a smirk.**

"**We're going to start the D.A. tonight." Harry said behind a mouthful of food.**

"**Tonight?!" Hermione asked shocked. "You just up and decide tonight! What about the coins?! Surely other people will want to join." **

**Shrugging Harry kept shoveling food into his mouth. **

"**I've been taking care of the coins." Ron said.**

"**You? No offense Ron, but do you think you've been doing it right?" Hermione asked doubtfully.**

"**I have!" he said stiffly. "Ginny has been helping. We started this morning while you were with Draco. I don't see why you have to spend anytime with him anyhow." Ron complained.**

"**He's Head Boy, I have to. It's unavoidable. And just what does it matter to you anyways?" she asked while fixing herself a sandwich. "Do you even know who wants to be in the D.A. this year?"**

"**Kind of. We told the normal ones to keep their coins from last year, and just charmed new ones for the new members. Everyone is going to meet us in the Room of Requirements at five." Harry answered.**

"**Do you think they will try to put a stop to it this year? Do you think we should tell our guardians?" Hermione asked slowly.**

"**No and no." Harry and Ron answered at the same time.**

"**I don't know about this. They were given the task of being our guardians for a reason…" Hermione started.**

"**Would you stop referring to them as our **_**guardians**_**!" Ron cried. "We shouldn't have to tell them anything about the D.A. They'd want to shut it down or run it themselves."**

"**He does have a point, you know." Harry said.**

"**I sure do hope you two know what you're getting yourselves into. If they find out, they'll more than likely be furious that they were not informed of this." Hermione chided.**

"**What are they going to do, lock us up in our rooms?" Harry asked.**

"**I don't know, Harry. But anything is possible with Lucius and Snape." she answered before taking a bite of her sandwich.**

**...**

**That night at five, students started to pile into the Room of Requirements. They had more students than they did the year before. The older students brought a few first years with them. Hermione was surprised to see Draco enter the room. She was even more surprised when Pansy Parkinson walked in behind him. Ron's ears turned pink and took a step to kick them out.**

"**No, Ronald. Everyone is welcome here." Hermione said.**

"**Fine." Ron mumbled.**

"**Welcome, everyone." Harry started. "This year of D.A. we will train harder. The war is right on top of us. We have to be able to fight back. If you can't listen to Hermione, Ron, or myself, then you need to get up and leave." Harry said. After waiting for a few moments he went on. "Tonight we will start with a few simple hexes, then going on to show the new members how to do a patronus. At the end of this session, we will give new members a D.A. coin. Now, if you'll all split up into partners we'll all start."**

**Hermione and Ron paired up while Harry walked around and instructed everyone. They showed how to do simple hexes to the first years. Some took longer than others, but this session proved to be promising. Only a few students couldn't seem to get the hang of it. Harry called a stop and had everyone line up side by side so they could show them how to do a patronus.**

"**Hermione and me will show you each how to do the patronus. This spell takes a lot of concentration. Don't feel frustrated if you can't do it the first few sessions. We don't expect you to become a mastermind wizard right away." he gave a lopsided grin.**

**Harry called out his patronus, a stag soared, shimmering in a soft bluish white around the room. All the younger students cheered. Next was Hermione's turn. Casting her patronus, she caught her breath. **

"**Bloody hell." Ron, Harry, and Draco breathed. No one else seemed to know what was wrong.**

**Hermione felt faint. Instead of the of her patronus being an otter, a graceful doe flew around the air. Dropping her hand down to her side. Her eye sight wavered for a moment, the room felt like it was suffocating her. She had to get out of the there.**

**Hermione took off through the door. She didn't want to face it at the moment. Harry, Ron, and Draco came charging after her.**

"**Bloody hell, Hermione! What was that?!" Ron yelled furiously.**

"**I don't know." Hermione said shakily.**

"**What has gotten into you. Snape's bloody patronus! Have you gone mad?" Ron was irate. His ears had turned a furious shade of pink.**

"**Ronald Weasley, I have not gone mad! I swear if you keep bothering me I'll…" Hermione didn't get to finish before Ron cut her off.**

"**You'll what? Cast Snape's patronus at me?" he shot at her.**

"**Hermione! He has a point. Snape's patronus? What **_**is**_** going on?" Harry asked.**

**She couldn't seem to think straight. Lifting her wand she threw a curse at the three of them. They dodged the curse, though it did cut through Ron's robes.**

"**She's gone bloody well mad!" Ron yelled.**

"**I'm going to hex you like you've never been, Ron!" she cried beyond reason.**

**Before Hermione could attempt to do just that; Snape, Lucius, and Remus came running around the corner.**

"**What is going on?" Remus asked worriedly.**

"**Hermione has gone bloody well mad." Ron said.**

"**What are you babbling about Weasley?" Lucius demanded.**

"**How did you know we were here?" Harry asked before Lucius could get an answer.**

"**The charms on your necklaces started to glow, alerting us. Apparently you're in danger, though I don't see any." Remus said puzzled.**

**Ron pointed at Hermione. "There's your danger! She's trying to hex us into oblivion!" **

"**What is this about, Miss Granger?" Snape asked. Noticing how distraught she was he took a step forward.**

"**Ask her to do her patronus." Draco said quietly.**

"**What does her patronus have to do with anything?" Lucius asked.**

"**Just ask, father." Draco shook his head.**

"**Well, Miss Granger." Lucius said.**

"**I don't want to." Hermione replied.**

"**We don't give a bloody damn what you want, just do it." Snape said irritably.**

**Looking Snape right in the eyes, she picked her wand up and cast her patronus. Tearing his eyes away from Hermione's hazel ones, he caught the sight of a doe. Snape froze in his place. Ron was shaking furiously while the rest watched in shock.**

"**Bloody hell." they all breathed again.**

**Hermione wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. But fate was cruel, she had to sit and endure five pairs of eyes on him.**

"**How many people know about this?" Snape asked softly.**

"**The whole D.A." Harry answered. "But only we understood it."**

"**Do you truly understand it?" Snape asked.**

"**Well…we all know that your patronus is a doe. If that is what you mean." Harry answered.**

"**That's not what he means." Hermione said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her. "What he means is, that your patronus is the same as the person you feel safest with, or in my case, it changes. That is why yours is a stag, Harry." she went quiet again.**

"**How could you, Hermione?" Ron asked desperately.**

**Lucius reached over and smacked Ron upside the head. "Don't ask stupid questions, boy. No one **_**picks**_** their patronus." Lucius sneered.**

"**I think it best if you call an end to your meeting for the night and all go back to your common room before curfew." Remus said quietly. "There appears to be no trouble."**

**Snape couldn't seem to keep a single thought in his head. Her patronus was **_**his.**_** He was furious, he was confused, he was secretly happy. Apparently Hermione harbored some secret feelings for him. He couldn't seem to let that thought go. Looking over at her, she looked faint. Her eyes were a little glassy from unshed tears. **

**No one seemed to be making an effort to move. Hermione looked at everyone for a moment, then hurriedly walked off. She had a lot to take in. She knew she felt something for Snape, but she thought it was a school girl crush that would soon pass. She just needed to get away.**

**When Hermione had vanished around the corner, Snape's eyes snapped to the three boys.**

"**Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to your rooms." he growled.**

**Turning on his heel, he marched off towards his rooms.**

**...**

_Okay! So, I would go on to the Halloween ball in this chapter, but that would just created a huge cliff hanger! That would be totally evil. Though, I was thoroughly tempted. I resisted! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know. ._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter._

_Okay! New chapter. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Also, many thanks for adding me to your alert list. I get excited when people tell me they like my story. . Enjoy this chapter, my dears._

...

_**The soft breeze of the night brushed against her skin. She was walking through The Forbidden Forest. A blood red dress clung to her every curve as she winded her way through the maze of trees. Her hair was loose and down her back. It wasn't its normal frizzy mess, but in tamed curls. She felt the seductive call again. It was like a lovers caress, calling to her, letting her know her every desire.**_

_**The wind softly whistled through the trees, in the night quiet. It wasn't eerie, but calm. She didn't know where she was headed, but she couldn't turn back. Her curiosity was too strong, it kept her moving. She heard the quiet voices of people a head. Keeping a steady pace, she went towards the sounds. **_

_**What was calm and peaceful exploded in front of her. Through the opening of the trees, stood the half circle of Death Eaters. Voldemort paced around the circle, talking in a harsh, strong voice. He stopped and turned towards where she stood, hidden in the trees. It was like he knew she was there, and he was waiting for the time to bring her out. **_

_**Two Death Eaters apparated into the circle with a struggling form. Her breath caught, she seemed to be choking on it. Harry was struggling against the two Death Eaters, trying to break free. She wanted to move forward to help him, but something kept her back. Voldemort magically bounded his wrists and feet together.**_

_**She started to walk out from the trees into the clearing. She didn't want to move, but there was a pull. She walked around each Death Eaters, her red dress swaying against her skin. Voldemort called her forward. She didn't feel a panicking fear rise in her. Instead she felt power wash over her.**_

_**Voldemort moved around her, sliding his hands over the back of her shoulders, leaning forward. His lips brushed against her ear, his breath tickling against her neck. He was whispering about the dark power she could wield, the security, how she could be in control. She wanted to shiver, she didn't want to feel so calm. She knew she should pull away, she shouldn't feel so emotionless.**_

_**Voldemort was handing her a silver dagger, sliding his long fingers over her hands, whispering into her hair what she needed to do. Her eyes clashed with Harry's green ones. She saw the pleading, the betrayal, the hurt. Coming forward, she knelt down in front of him, running the end the of the blade across his neck. **_

_**She couldn't tear her eyes away from his eyes going wide, the crimson river flowing down the front of him. He started to gag and sputter blood. She wanted to scream, to turn around and thrust the blade into Voldemort's nonexistent heart. But the thoughts were gone as quickly as they came. She was standing, and she had black robes on. Her arm was being held out to receive the dark mark while another Death Eater slid her mask on.**_

_**The dark mark snaked onto her skin, a black outline swirling around. It burned, glowing a furious shade of red. The pain enveloped her, she breathing became erratic just before she passed out.**_

**Hermione woke up in another cold sweat. She hadn't had a dream like that since she was in Grimmauld Place. Looking at her clock, she noticed she was late for potions. 'Great', she thought, 'Just the class to be late for'. She quickly dressed and thought about the past week events.**

**Ron hadn't spoken to her since they cast their patronus spells, she kept her distance from Snape, Harry was trying to make peace between everyone. To top it all off, tonight was the ball. The Head Boy and Girl had to go together, as was the rule, so she didn't have to worry about a date. **

**Racing down the hall to potions she came into the room breathless. Snape's eyes snapped up to the door. The first thing he noticed was she was deathly pale. Her hair was frizzier than normal and her clothes seemed to have just been thrown on.**

"**Miss Granger," Snape said irritably, "Nice to see that you are ready to join the rest of the class."**

**She took a seat next to Harry while Ron sent her death glares. Snape was at the front of the room giving a lecture when she noticed Draco glancing over at her, a worried look on his face. She couldn't seem to hear what Snape was saying. All the sound around her seemed to be one big noise.**

**She was staring at the desk when she felt Harry nudge her arm. Looking up, she noticed everyone staring at her. Coughing nervously she caught Snape's sardonic brow. "Well?" he asked her.**

"**I'm sorry, sir. I didn't seem to hear you." Hermione said.**

"**And why is that, Miss Granger?" Snape inquired.**

"**I…I wasn't paying attention." she said.**

**The whole class looked at her like she'd gone crazy. Hermione Granger not pay attention?**

"**Right. If you will see me after class then." Snape said evenly.**

**She knew today wasn't going to go off with a good start. She tried to pay attention and take notes the best she could, but couldn't quite keep her thoughts on school. The dream was haunting her. Harry kept giving her questioning looks while Draco's worry seemed to increase. **

**At the end of class, everyone hurried out. Snape had noticed her distance all during class. There was something wrong. Although he had a good idea what could be plaguing her mind, he wanted to hear it. Hermione moved forward in a daze. He could tell by the look in her eyes, she wasn't paying the least bit of attention again.**

"**Miss Granger, if you'll have a seat right there." Snape said.**

"**Yes, sir." she said quietly.**

**Snape watched her pull out the chair and fall onto it. Something was definitely bothering her. She looked up at him with furrowed brows. She studied his face for a moment.**

"**I had another dream last night." she said.**

"**Have you had any others besides the one at Grimmauld Place?" he asked. She shook her head and kept watching him. "Tell me about it." **

**She began to tell him about the feelings she could and couldn't express, the way she was lured to the darkness. She got to the part where she had to kill Harry and she stopped. She looked up slightly dazed and told him how she slit her best friend's throat and sat there and watched him die. She kept going to tell him how she received the dark mark, then promptly passed out in her dream, causing her to wake up. **

**Snape leaned back on the edge of his desk with his hands gripping the wood. His knuckles soon grew white from squeezing too hard. Voldemort was at it again, he was trying to drive her to his side. This time with an evil seductive message of power. He wouldn't let Voldemort have her. **

"**The dreams are meant to tempt you, to pull you over to the Voldemort's side." Snape said as calmly as he could. Pushing off of the desk he walk slowly to Hermione. "He is trying to show you the benefits of being on his side, he's trying to break you defenses."**

"**I don't want to be on his side." Hermione said a little childishly. **

**Snape gave the closest thing she'd ever seen to a smile for him. "Then don't. Fight it, fight him, don't listen to the pull in your dreams." **

"**How do I do that?" she asked.**

"**You fight back in your dreams. It's hard, but it's possible. You have to alter the dreams. Don't let them overwhelm you. You'd best get going, Luci…Professor Malfoy will be expecting you." Snape said.**

"**Right." Standing up Hermione slung her backpack onto her side. She smiled slightly at Snape. Before either knew what was going to happen, Hermione stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. She turned and hurried right out of the door, leaving a surprised Snape in her wake.**

**...**

**Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati got ready for the masquerade ball in Hermione's room with her. The theme was decided that partners dress similar. Ginny was dressed up as the stereotypical vampire. Harry was going as Count Dracula, even though the purebloods wouldn't have a clue what that was. Hermione already had to explain the myth around it to her.**

**Lavender wasn't too happy about her costume. Ron wanted to go as a Zombie, so that left her as the Zombie Queen. Parvati was going with Seamus, they were going as a Princess and Prince Charming. Seamus wasn't thrilled in the least, but he let Parvati pick.**

**Hermione couldn't quite remember how her and Draco picked their costumes. She was to be an angel. She had on a white dress that came a few inches above her knees, her hair was down in soft curls with the sides pinned up to show off the halo charmed above her head. She had wings charmed onto her costume, with them spread out and sparkling. She had white boots that came up to her knees, she didn't feel all that comfortable. Especially since the dress was spaghetti straps and it cut down across her chest. **

"**I can't believe I let you pick my costume." Hermione said to Ginny.**

**The three girls smiled. "You look wonderful!" Ginny said.**

"**Absolutely stunning!" Lavender exclaimed.**

"**Truly beautiful." Parvati said in awe.**

**Hermione blushed lightly. The girls left to meet up with their dates. Coming outside of the portrait hole, Draco waited in a dashing red suit, black tie and vest. His hair was slicked back where horns were charmed on top of his head. Smiling, Draco offered his arm to her. She gave back a small smile and linked her arm through his.**

"**You look beautiful." Draco said quietly.**

"**And you look charming." Hermione said smiling. They would be the last two to enter the Great Hall and the first two to start off the dancing.**

**Hermione stopped short at the doors to the Great Hall. She covered her mouth, trying to stop the giggles that were escaping her lips. In a portrait stood Dumbledore. He was dressed like a tourist. He had on a Hawaiian shirt, big floppy straw hat, sunglasses replaced his half moon spectacles, and a blob of suntan lotion covered his nose. Hermione kept studying the picture, noticing the camera around his neck, the khaki shorts, and sandals. **

**McGonagall motioned Hermione and Draco forward. "The Head Boy and Girl; Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" she announced. **

**Hermione and Draco walked to the middle of the room. Every eye was on them. But the only person she actually saw was Snape. His eyes burned into hers. He was wearing dress robes, which were no surprise black. Too everyone, he looked the same. To her, he was wonderful.**

**It felt like someone punched him in his stomach when Hermione walked in. She was truly breath taking. The white gave off an ethereal innocence. She walked gracefully next to Draco. She was smiling, until she caught his eye. Her expression turned into a dreamy look. Her eyes grew softer, looking into his across the room.**

**Draco pulled her into his arms, a hand firmly on one of her hips, with her other hand in his. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him. Snape's jaw clenched as he narrowed his eyes. They started out gracefully gliding across the dance floor. Slowly the Prefects joined in the dance. Snape watched from the end of the room next to the refreshment table.**

"**Fancy seeing my son dance with her." Lucius said casually. "Six months ago he wouldn't have touched her if you had pushed him."**

**Snape grunted.**

"**Now he seems to be cozying up to her." Lucius watched Snape out of the corner of his eye. "Even has his hand firmly on her hips. Oh, look at that. Pulling her closer." **

**Before Snape had time to come up with a suitable answer, two third years came up to Snape and Lucius.**

"**What are you supposed to be, Professors?" asked the Ravenclaw girl.**

"**Wizards." Snape said.**

"**Wizards?" the Hufflepuff boy asked skeptically.**

"**Did he stutter, boy? We are **_**wizards**_**. Not bloody muggles that dress up and prance around as something we are not." Lucius glared down his nose at the two. "Five points each for your incompetent questions."**

**The couple scurried away. Word got around quick about them being "wizards" and not to ask. An hour passed of Snape brooding when he saw Lucius walk up to Hermione.**

**Lucius gave a mocking bow to Hermione. Tucking his cane in his robes he held out a hand. "Would you do the honor of gracing me with a dance, Miss Granger?" Lucius's eyes were on someone behind her. Before Hermione could turn around to see who, she was pulled against Lucius. **

"**I suppose I could." she said hesitantly, not quite sure what to make of this.**

**Bending down, he whispered lightly into her ear, "Smile, Miss Granger, we have an audience."**

**When Lucius spun her around, the audience she found out wasn't just anybody, it was Snape. He looked furious. His jaw looked as if it were about to snap, his eyes were narrowed, and he looked like he was about to march over there and hex Lucius. Hermione had never seen Lucius smile until he saw the look on Snape's face.**

"**Brace yourself, I do believe we are about to be interrupted." Lucius told her.**

**He was right. Snape stalked onto the dance floor and pulled Hermione away from Lucius. Taking her into his arms, he kept her pressed against his body. Her eyes searched his as he began leading them around the dance floor. Everyone dancing craned their necks while dancing to watch, while everyone standing around stopped talking to stare. Hermione nor Snape noticed. They were only aware of the other's presence at the moment. **

**His eyes never left hers and hers never strayed. They sailed around the floor with the rhythm of the music. Snape felt a piece to him that had been missing at that moment. He wasn't sure what it was, he didn't care, he only wanted to hold her. It seemed as soon as the song began, it ended. Bowing to her, he left her standing at the corner of the dance floor. All eyes watched him as he swiftly walked past. **

**Hermione started to walk back to where her friends sat. She felt light hearted, like a part of her was fulfilled. She could still feel Snape's body against hers. She sat down and met the livid eyes of Ron.**

"**What?" She demanded.**

"**Dancing with that greasy git now?" Ron asked.**

"**What's it to you, Ronald?" she was furious.**

"**It's a lot to me!" he yelled. "Hermione, I have feelings for you."**

"**It's too late for that!" she cried. "You had your chances, but never once did you express them until you felt threatened. Well guess what, Ron. You lost out. Get over it." she stood up and stormed away from the table.**

**Hermione was determined not to let Ron ruin her night. So what if he was an arse, she could forget about it one night. She'd just dance the night away and talk to her other friends. She didn't need Ron if he were going to be like that.**

**Across the room, Lucius and Snape were being summoned. Their dark marks burned under their sleeves. Nodding to McGonagall, they rushed out of the Great Hall into the night.**

**...**

**They were all in the half circle again, Voldemort casually looking around. He was calm, which worried Snape the most. His eyes scanned the crowd spread out around him. **

"**Lucius, Snape…step forward." Voldemort said quietly.**

**Clearing their minds they kneeled before Voldemort. "My Lord." They said respectfully. Voldemort looked down at them for a moment.**

"**Stand." he said. "It seems that the two of you are professors at Hogwarts. Care to tell me why I was not informed?" **

"**My lord, we were trying to get closer to the Golden Trio." Lucius said. "The Granger girl is already starting to warm up to Severus." **

**For a moment, panic started to well up inside of Snape. He cleared it away before Voldemort found out.**

"**Has she indeed?" Voldemort asked Snape.**

"**She has, my lord." Snape verified. **

"**Here I was going to punish you." Voldemort said. "But now I think you two may work to my advantage again." He smiled, it sent chills through their bodies. It was truly a frightening sight.**

"**We want the muggle on our side. To tear away what Potter holds dear to him. I think bringing her to this side will kill some of his power." Voldemort contemplated. "You two have proved your worth to me, yet again. You may go back into to your spots."**

"**Yes, my lord." they said together are they stepped away.**

"**I'm planning an attack on Hogwarts. At the time we arrive, we will give anybody who wants to join our side, an hour to come over. Those who do not, will die. We do not give mercy." Voldemort warned.**

**Lucius gave Snape a look. Lucius was feeling the warning his charm was giving him from Ron's necklace. The Weasley boy couldn't keep himself out of trouble for more than five minutes. Voldemort went on about the attack and how it would take place sometime after Christmas, he'd call another Death Eater meeting before or right after Christmas. With that, he vanished.**

**...**

**Lucius and Snape apparated right outside of the Hogwarts. Tearing off their Death Eater robes and mask. With a flick of their wands, they got rid of them.**

"**Bloody kid can't keep out of trouble." Lucius muttered as they quickly walked up to the front doors.**

"**That's the Weasley's for you." Snape commented.**

"**Last time he was "in danger", it was because of a mere girl." Lucius threw the front doors open and stomped in. **

**Snape snorted in amusement. Lucius had gotten the short end of the stick with the guardian business. The charm pulled Lucius in the direction of the Gryffindor common rooms. Curiously Snape followed.**

**Lucius forgot the password, so he had to knock on the portrait. The whole time he muttered, the only words Snape caught were; bloody, Gryffindor, poncy, and worthless boy. A fifth year Gryffindor girl swung open the portrait.**

"**Get out of the way." he growled at her as he passed. Looking around the common room he spotted the redhead whimpering. The whole common room seemed to be panicking. Snape smirked at the look of horror on Lucius's face. **

"**You're telling me that I came all the way up here over a damned spider?!" Lucius yelled.**

**Lucius pushed Ron back onto the couch out of his way and stepped on the spider. He spun around and pointed his serpent handle cane at Ron. "I have had it up to here with your worthless trouble! I swear the…" Lucius's words trailed off as he caught sight of a bigger spider.**

**Taking a quick step back, the students started to scramble to their rooms. **

"**Where did that come from?" Snape asked.**

"**Hermione left it here." Ron whimpered.**

"**What did I say?! A mere girl!" Lucius thundered.**

"**What are you? A half wit? Just get rid of the thing." Snape snapped at Ron.**

"**I…I can't, sir." Ron jumped off of the couch and moved away as the spider advanced. Lucius and Snape moved back as the spider kept coming forward.**

"**It is rather hideous, don't you think?" Lucius muttered.**

"**I've an idea." Taking Ron by the back of the robes, Snape threw him forward. "We make a run for it."**

**Ron gave a girlish shriek and scurried behind Lucius. "I thought you were my guardian!" Ron yelled.**

"**Yes, well, I've had to face much worse as a Death Eater, Mr. Weasley." Lucius said taking a hesitant step forward. The spider came running at Lucius. Taking a quick step backward, he kept his eyes on the moving insect, as he grabbed Ron. "Here, you kill it, it builds character." With that he threw Ron onto the spider.**

**Ron thrashed around on the ground. He'd fallen right onto the spider, squishing it against his robes. **

"**Well! Good job, Weasley. Ten points for killing the spider." Lucius said casually. Giving a small laugh he looked at Snape. "I think that is my first time awarding points." **

"**Don't get a warm fuzzy feeling do you?" Snape asked skeptically.**

**Lucius snorted. "Warm and fuzzy feelings? Are you sure those exist?" he asked.**

"**No." Snape answered. Looking down at Ron he shook his head. "Go to bed, Weasley, and do try to stay out of 'danger'." he mocked.**

**Both Lucius and Snape walked to the portrait and left the Gryffindor common room.**

**...**

_Okay, totally different, I know! But I like the whole, Snape and Lucius as friends and cutting up. The spider scene was too great to resist! I hope everyone liked this chapter. Let me know! ._


	7. Chapter 7

_I would like to apologize for being a lazy bum. I know I haven't written in over a week! I'm sorry. I think my brain shut down and needed a rest. Here is the next chapter. I hope it's decent!_

...

**For the next few weeks Hermione couldn't get past the stares and gossip of her and Snape dancing together at the Halloween ball. Not only was it totally out of character for him, he was a professor. The professor that made everyone's life hell. It just seemed to follow her everywhere. On top of it all, Ron still wouldn't talk to her. Anytime she got into the same vicinity as him, he got up and left. He was really starting to take all of this above and beyond.**

**Snape wasn't having it any better than Hermione. All the professors seemed to do was stare at him like he'd lost his mind. His students snickered behind his back, none were really brave enough to say anything out loud - fearing that he'd give them two months worth of cleaning cauldrons without magic, or worse.**

**Snape was grading papers one morning when Lucius came into his classroom. Barely giving Lucius a glance, he did his best to ignore the man's presence. The last thing he wanted or needed was to hear about his weird behavior with the Granger girl. **

"**So, Severus." Lucius started out quietly. "Where is your Gryffindor Princess?"**

**Giving a frustrated sigh, Snape kept his head down while grading the papers. "I haven't the slightest notion to what you are talking about."**

"**Don't play stupid, it's not becoming of you." Lucius smirked. "You know I'm talking about Granger."**

"**How should I know? Probably with those two buffoons she calls friends." Snape grumbled. He really didn't see how someone as smart as herself associated with two imbeciles. **

"**Tisk, tisk. Not keeping up with your ward." Lucius chastised.**

**Giving up on his papers, Snape leaned back in his chair and stared at Lucius. "What do you really want? I don't think you're hear to find out where Granger is or why I'm not watching over her."**

"**No real reason." Lucius made a show of walking towards the classroom door before looking over his shoulder. "Just wanting to know when you were going to stop denying your feelings for her, and realize that you care for her."**

**Snape glared across the classroom at Lucius. Standing up he said quietly, "I do ****not**** have feelings for her. I am ****not**** denying anything to myself."**

"**She is not Lily Evans, Severus." Lucius said.**

"**I never thought so." Snape yelled slamming his hand down on his desk. He was furious that Lucius would bring her up to him. He didn't know what he was talking about.**

"**I know you don't. That's what I'm saying. She will not leave you for Potter. She's too smart. Give her a chance, Severus, maybe you need those horrid warm, fuzzy feelings." Lucius walked to the door. "Don't wait too long, you might lose her to the Weasley boy." With that, Lucius disappeared.**

**Snape got up and stalked to his classroom door and out into the corridor. He was mad at Lucius, but furious where his thoughts were going. He didn't want to think about loving someone else. Being spurned once didn't go over too well with him, what if it happened again? He didn't want to feel that kind of mental pain again.**

**He wasn't really paying much attention to where he was going. He soon found himself outside in the cold November afternoon. The wind blew steadily, blowing his black hair back away from his face. His cheeks were a bit rosy, and his hands grew cold. He ended up down by the lake. He was grumbling to himself, stalking around the area, he never noticed the brown haired girl sitting against a tree with a book.**

"**Professor?" he heard a small quiet voice from behind him. His eyes searched over his surroundings. They landed to the ground where he stared into the hazel eyes of Hermione Granger. **

"**What?" he growled.**

**Hermione stood up and cautiously made her way over to where Snape stood. His eyes were distant, his jaw clenched. There seemed to be so much on his mind, something was disturbing him, and she didn't like it.**

"**Is there something wrong, sir?" she inquired.**

**His eyes roamed over her. He was taking in her form under her winter jacket. She had on thin mittens and black boots. She looked beautiful. Her cheeks had a light pink tint to them, along with the tip of her nose.**

"**Just lovely." Snape murmured. **

"**Excuse me?" Hermione asked a split second before Snape's arms were around her. **

**She was pressed back up against his chest, his arms around her waist, sliding slowly up her spine. He was pressing her form closer to his, sliding his tongue gently against her lips. Before she really had anytime to react, he pulled away.**

**Cupping her face in his hands, he looked down into her eyes. "You are not Lily Evans." he whispered more to himself. Brushing his lips against hers, he turned to walk back up to the castle.**

**All Hermione could do was stare after him as he made his way to the front doors.**

...

**Hermione was deep in thought when she heard the pounding of footsteps behind her. **

"**Granger!" someone called breathlessly in an excited tone.**

**She turned around to come face to face with Draco. "Draco." Hermione said politely.**

"**I think I know where we can find one!" Draco went on.**

"**Find what?" she wasn't thinking. Her mind was still on Snape's lips on hers and his comment of her not being Lily Evans.**

"**A horcrux. Honestly, stay with me here." Draco said a little irritable. **

**Her face lit up in excitement. "Where?" She asked hurriedly.**

**Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into an empty classroom. **

"**Do you know who Voldemort was related to?" Draco asked.**

"**Tom Riddle Senior." she said.**

**Draco rolled his eyes. "He was referred to as the "Slytherin Heir". Do you know why?" **

**She contemplated this for a moment. 'An heir meant you had something to inherit, which means he had to'…her thoughts trailed off. "He's the heir to Salazar Slytherin!" she said in awe. "How do you know this?"**

**Draco gave a smirk. "I **_**am**_** a Slytherin, my father **_**is**_** a Death Eater." he said cockily. **

"**But Draco, no one apparently knows this. How do **_**you**_** know?" she asked skeptically.**

"**Apparently you aren't thinking. If he's considered the Slytherin heir, it means he has to be related to Salazar." Draco said confidently.**

"**I'll have to go run and tell Harry." She said as he turned to leave. Draco reached out and grasped her wrist lightly.**

"**I want to go." he said.**

"**I…I don't know." Hermione bit her bottom lip.**

"**Remember what you said, I found this out, I want to go." Draco gave a half smile. "I also know where the Riddle how is…and the Gaunt house."**

"**The Gaunt house?" Hermione questioned.**

"**How much do you know about Voldemort?!" Draco exclaimed. "His father was a muggle, his mother a witch. That means he had to inherit from his mother's side. Her maiden name was Gaunt."**

"**It seems you have been doing your homework." Hermione was impressed. She never thought about really looking into the other side of Voldemort's family.**

"**I'll owl you tonight, I think that it would be best to do it then." she said, thinking about how they were going to work this out.**

"**You'd best leave behind your guardians. We'll never get a thing done with them telling us what we can and can't do." he answered.**

"**I'm not so sure that's going to be a smart thing to do." Hermione said.**

"**If you get into trouble, the charm will pull them to you. No need to worry. Unless, you are too scared to leave them behind." he said casually.**

"**Fine, I'll talk to Harry. He'll probably be in full agreement with you." she huffed.**

**Draco smirked as Hermione walked out of the door. It was just too easy to get her all riled up.**

**Hermione had a hard time finding Harry. She checked the Common Rooms first, the Great Hall, the Library, then finally tracked him down on the Quidditch Field. Practice was just now ending. Running to catch him before he entered the locker rooms, she caught Ron's furious expression.**

"**Harry! Harry! I need to talk to you." Hermione called out.**

"**What is it?" Harry had a slightly worried expression on his face.**

**She gave a small smile to assure him she was all right. "We have a lead on a horcrux!" she said excitedly.**

"**Great! How did you figure this one out?" Harry asked smiling.**

"**Well, that's the thing." she paused for a moment. "I didn't quite figure this one out."**

"**What do you mean?" he questioned.**

"**I might have had a little help from someone else." she said, keeping her answers rather vague.**

"**Who helped you then?" Harry was starting to worry.**

"**I **_**might **_**have had some help from Draco." she mumbled.**

**Harry's eyes narrowed. "**_**Might?**_**" he inquired.**

"**Don't rush to conclusions!" she chastised. "He brought up some very valid stuff. Have you ever thought about the other side of Voldemort's family, besides his father?" **

"**Well…no." Harry said.**

"**Exactly. He also brought up how he was referred to the heir of Slytherin." Hermione smiled at the expression on Harry's face.**

"**You mean, he's actually **_**helping**_** us out? What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" Harry asked.**

"**Anyways, Harry, we need to go tonight. He knows where the Riddle house and Gaunt house are!" **

**Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and started to pull her up back to the castle mumbling to himself.**

"**Now why does he have to come?" Harry grumbled.**

"**He **_**is**_** the one that figured this out." Hermione said.**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry said unhappily. "Fine, but we need a plan. No guardians." **

"**Draco already said the same thing." Hermione sighed. "I'm not too sure that is going to be a good thing, but we can do it. They always seem to show up whenever something bad happens."**

"**Nothing is going to happen. We'll meet in the Common Room at midnight, meet Draco down by the front entrance, slip out of the gates, apparate there." **

"**Will Ron come?" Hermione asked.**

"**I'm not sure. I'll talk to him." Harry gave her a smile as they entered the castle.**

**Hermione still wasn't so sure about leaving their guardians behind, she also wasn't sure that Ron would forgive her long enough to go horcrux hunting. But they had more important stuff to worry about other than their fighting.**

...

**That night at midnight sharp, Hermione snuck down the stairs into the Common Room. Harry and Ron were both sitting in front of the fire talking quietly. The stairs gave a small a quiet creak. Both boys jumped up. Hermione suppressed the giggles welling up in her throat.**

"**Are we ready to go?" Hermione asked.**

"**Does Malfoy really have to go?" Ron spat.**

"**Yes. He's the one that really thought of all this." Hermione said, making sure her wand was in her pocket.**

"**Oh, great. How do we know he's not trying to lure us in there for Death Eaters?" Ron grumbled.**

"**Grow up, Ronald." Hermione said.**

"**Alright, time to go." Harry said, pulling the cloak over the three of them.**

**It was really hard trying to fit under the cloak with two boys that were getting huge. They barely missed Snape in the corridors, next they had to slide past Lucius. Ron stumbled over a stone sticking up from the ground. Lucius spun around, searching the corridors behind him.**

**Hermione, Harry, and Ron each held their breath. After what felt like five minutes, they let go a relieved sigh and kept moving to the front entrance. Draco was lurking in the shadows under a black cloak. Throwing the cloak off, Hermione nodded to Draco, and slipped out of the doors.**

"**Can't even wait for the rest of us." Ron mumbled.**

**They walked in the shadows down to the gates, releasing the charm that held them closed. They walked out to the beginning of the Forbidden Forest, forming a circle. Hermione gripped one of Draco's and Harry's hand. **

**She felt the familiar swirling, air pulling twist. With a pop, they landed onto a hill next to a broken down house. It would have had a rustic charm to it had they of kept the maintenance up on it. **

**The house had a long abandon feel to it, like only darkness surrounded it. The hill looked down onto a little town below. **

"**The Gaunt House is down there." Draco said as he started to walk forward to the front doors. The knob twisted slowly in his hand.**

"**Oh, great!" Ron said. "Last time we opened an unlocked door, Death Eaters came after us."**

"**Don't worry about it." Harry said as he pushed Ron in after Draco.**

**Hermione stayed outside a bit longer, taking in the area around her. The lawn was dead and in weeds, the house slowly crumpling. She crept in behind Harry, watching as they each split up into different rooms. Hermione made her way up the stairs. **

**Dust flew up as she shuffled her feet along. The furniture was covered in layers of cobwebs and mold. The rooms musty from being closed up for so long. **

**Hermione saw a faint light in the crack of a door. Cautiously she made her way forward. She pushed the door open as quietly as possible. There was a small fire lit. The room was dust free and didn't smell of must, but of fresh burning wood. There was a cage off to the side of the room, with a chair in front of the fireplace. Hermione didn't realize until that moment that she was holding her breath. Letting it out, she walked around the room, letting her eyes scan over the wood furniture and purple décor. **

**There was nothing in the room other than a few books. She left the room and closed the door behind her. Hurrying down the stairs she ran right into Draco.**

"**We have to get out of here." She said worried.**

"**Why?" he asked.**

"**There is a room upstairs that has a fire lit and going." She grabbed his hand and started pulling.**

"**What's so unusual about a fire?!" he asked exasperated.**

"**Draco! This house hasn't been used, everything is dusty and musty but that room, where a warm fire is going! Do you honestly think it's safe to be in here?!" **

**Harry and Ron came out of opposite rooms as she was tugging him to the front door.**

"**What are you doing?" Harry asked.**

"**Leaving. All of us, now!" Hermione said.**

"**You drug us out here, now you want to leave?!" Ron asked unbelieving.**

"**There is a room upstairs that is being used. Someone has been staying here. We do **_**not**_** need to find out who. There is a fire going, which means they should be returning soon." she opened the front door and frantically motioned them out. "To the Gaunt House."**

"**Well, she does have a point. Not like we found anything here." Harry mumbled, leading the way out.**

**Each one of them gave her a look and shook their head as they made their way down the hill. Each of them following in a line. Harry stopped and pushed her in front of him so that he picked up the rear. Giving a sigh of frustration, she followed behind Ron without making a big fuss out of it.**

**Stepping into the Gaunt Family House, Harry was assuaged with memories from Dumbledore's Pensieve. "I remember." he breathed.**

"**What?" Ron asked.**

"**Dumbledore showed me a memory of this place." Harry said excitedly. "Tom Riddle's mother was Merope Gaunt! His Grandfather was Marvolo Gaunt, who was sentenced to Azkaban for his son's assault on a Ministry Member!" **

"**Why didn't you tell us this before?!" Hermione cried.**

**Harry gave a sheepish look. "I didn't really think about it at the time."**

**Draco snorted and looked around the room. The place was just as bad as the Riddle House. Things were rotting, musty, covered in dust, and cobwebs. **

"**I suppose we start looking." Hermione suggested.**

**They searched through the house like the last one. Ron scooted away from any cobwebs, leaving Hermione agitated to go behind him and look. They were about to give up when Harry called them over to side table in the living room. After getting it open, they stared down into the draw at a ring.**

**Harry carefully picked it up and flipped it over. It had the Slytherin crest on it. It was Salazar's at one point. The magic was alluring, pulling all of them. Harry traced a fingertip over the gold of the locket. Then he visibly tensed.**

"**We have to leave." he said hurriedly.**

"**Why?" Hermione asked as he dropped the ring into his pocket.**

**They heard a rustling outside of the door. Harry pushed Hermione behind him and pulled his wand out. His started to speak, but they could understand.**

**The familiar hissing of, "**_**Get herrr. Get herrr", **_**floated to Harry's ears.**

"**He's speaking parseltongue again." Hermione groaned.**

**The four backed up as the door started to shake. Hermione started to look around frantically for a way out. The door slammed open, revealing Nagini's long, green, slick body. The hood around her head opened up as she hissed.**

**Nagini's lithe form struck forward, wrapping around Ron. Her tongue flicked against his neck as he whimpered. Tightening her body around him, he started to turn a deep red.**

_To be continued….!_

...

_gives an evil laugh! Yes, a cliffhanger! I hoped this chapter was somewhat okay. Let me know!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related._

_Next chapter! I didn't take too long with this one. Didn't want to keep anyone waiting too long. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews!_

...

**Lucius and Snape were walking down to their rooms in the dungeon after their patrol duties were over for the night. **

"**You're glowing." Snape remarked.**

"**Of course I am. How does someone like me not positively glow charm and dashing good looks?" Lucius replied casually.**

**Snape snorted. "Aside from your charm and dashing good looks, your necklace is green." **

**Lucius gave an annoyed look down at the pulsing green necklace. "The boy will live, he always does. Probably dreaming about spiders." Lucius muttered.**

**They kept walking in silence until Lucius's necklace started to throb an angry red.**

"**That's one hell of a dream he's having." Snape said.**

"**Bloody hell! Why does fate have it out for me?!" Lucius stormed. "You're glowing." Lucius pointed out as he turned and fled to the front of the castle.**

"**Really? Never thought I was one with that irresistible charm and devilish good looks." Snape said mockingly as he followed Lucius to the front entrance of the school.**

...

"**Help!" came a small urgent rasp of breath from Ron. If he stayed coiled inside of Nagini any longer, his eyes would surely pop.**

"**What are we doing to do, Harry?!" Hermione asked urgently.**

"**Start throwing curses at it!" Draco yelled.**

**At that moment two men came to a crashing stop in the doorway of the house.**

"**For the love of God! Do you see what I get stuck with?!" Lucius asked Snape in a disgusted voice.**

**Snape smirked. "How do you plan to fix this one?" **

"**Come on, boy! Slide on out of there." Lucius commanded, keeping a wary eye on the snake.**

"**What?!" Draco, Hermione, and Harry screamed.**

"**I did **_**not**_** stutter." Lucius snapped. He turned and looked at Snape asking, "Did I, Severus?"**

"**I do not believe so." Snape answered.**

**Remus came charging into the door, knocking Snape and Lucius to fall forward in front of the snake. Both men stumbled, tripping over their robes onto the ground.**

"**Feed us to the snake, why don't you?!" Snape asked furiously. **

"**Watch out, Professors!" Harry yelled.**

**Nagini struck forward at Snape and Lucius. Both men pushed back to land on their heels, leaning as far back as possible. Remus threw a protecting spell over them, causing Nagini to slam into an invisible wall. The grip she had on Ron loosened, causing him to suck in a big breath of air. Draco threw a fire charm at Nagini, causing her to quickly turn towards them.**

"**Great one!" Harry yelled.**

"**I was trying to help." Draco yelled back.**

"**This is most definitely not the time to fight!" growled Hermione.**

**Lucius and Snape were both on their feet again, trying to figure out how to get Ron while keeping the other three safe.**

"**Don't look into her eyes!" Remus called.**

**Nagini was slithering closer to Hermione, Harry, and Draco, slowly releasing Ron. **

"**What to do, what to do?" Hermione muttered to herself.**

"**Why must you get into danger every time I turn around? My hair won't stay this color forever with you around, Weasley." Lucius said sharply.**

"**I didn't exactly plan this, sir." Ron grumbled, slowly pulling himself away from Nagini.**

"**A little help is in order, I would think." Draco called nervously.**

"**Perhaps we should stop worrying about your good looks for a time and try to rescue our ignorant wards." Snape suggested.**

"**What a novel idea!" Harry called.**

**Nagini was hissing low, slowly sliding two feet away from Harry, Hermione, and Draco.**

"**We need something to kill her with, these curses aren't working." Remus said frantically. **

**Draco threw a slicing curse at Nagini, nicking across one of her fangs. A loud hiss filled the air as blood poured from her mouth. She thrashed around angry as the fang hit the wood floor, blindly striking at anything. Harry and Draco pushed Hermione to the floor. **

**Hermione had an idea. Seeing the fang lying on the floor, she started to crawl quickly towards it. Everyone was down on the ground while Nagini violently thrashed. **

**Hermione wrapped her fingers around the bloody fang, and stood up.**

"_**Hermione!**_**" Snape yelled.**

**Hearing her voice, Hermione turned to Snape. Snape threw a curse at her, knocking her off of her feet as Nagini barely missed her. Nagini quickly turned towards Snape and unexpectedly struck. Snape waited for the fang to sink into his skin, but never felt it.**

**Hermione stood in front of him, twisting the other fang into Nagini's body. The loud hisses filled the air as she fell. A red light burst from the body of the dead snake, loud screeches echoed through the room. **

**Hermione trembled as she dropped to the ground. Snape fell down next to her on his knees gathering her up against him.**

**Harshly, but softly, he whispered into her ear, "Don't you **_**ever**_** do anything that stupid again, you foolish girl." He had her in a tight embrace with his face in her hair. **

"**We destroyed another horcrux." Harry said in a little awe. **

**Remus moved to the door and called over his shoulder, "We'd best get back to Hogwarts before something else happens." **

**Lucius studied the dead snake. "Whose brilliant idea was it this time to leave the school?"**

"**Your son's." Harry and Ron piped up happily.**

**Lucius looked over at his son and raised an eyebrow. "Draco, letting bad influences kill your good judgment? Fifteen points from Gryffindor for dragging a poor unsuspecting Slytherin into their grasps of false chivalry." **

**Snape was standing up, with Hermione still in his arms. He just couldn't bring himself to let her go. "Come, my dear." he murmured lightly into her ear.**

**Ron was skirting around the lifeless body. "What should we do with the snake?" **

"**I've an idea…" Harry trailed off with what they should do.**

**Lucius and Snape gave each other a knowing look and shook their heads.**

...

**Back up at the Riddle House, Pettigrew slunk outside to the front porch. There sat a brown package with a note. Neatly written was, **_**Voldemort**_**.**

**Pettigrew's whiskers twitched slightly as he hulled his bulk around the porch, peering out into the night. Someone had just left the package on the steps. Picking it up, he slowly made his way up the stairs.**

**He crept to the drawing room door that sat slightly ajar. "M... Milord." he called nervously.**

"**What is it?" Voldemort's raspy voice demanded.**

"**A pa-package." Pettigrew called into the room.**

"**Bring it in." Voldemort shifted in his chair and asked, "Have you seen dear Nagini tonight?"**

"**I ha-have n-not."**

**Nervously he trailed into the room, avoiding eye contact with Voldemort. He set the package down on the end table while laying the note down with it.**

**Voldemort reached his long deathly fingers out to grasp the letter. Opening it, he read:**

_**Another horcrux found, another horcrux dead. "All hail the Almighty Lord!" **_

**Voldemort tore open into the brown package with caution. His angry gasp filled the air.**

**Pettigrew leaned forward to take a look into the box. "I-I think y-you found h-her." **

**Nagini's head sat on top of a pair of green snakeskin boots.**

...

**Harry groaned and clutched his head to the blinding pain. "I think it's safe to say he didn't like our gift."**

**Hermione sighed. "Well if being Harry Potter wasn't going to get you killed, then sending him that package surely will."**

"**Jolly good fun that was." Ron said laughingly.**

**Lucius gave Ron an annoyed look. "Almost getting killed? Yes, that **_**was **_**jolly good fun watching." **

**Ron paled considerably under the mention of his near death experience.**

"**Congratulations the lot of you!" Snape said in false cheer to them all in the front entrance of the school.**

**Draco raised his eyebrow. "For what?"**

"**For landing yourselves in, not only the care of us, but in the same living lodges." Lucius answered. "Even you, son."**

**Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco all gaped at Lucius and Snape.**

**Hermione sputtered, "Excuse me?" **

**Lucius sighed. "Why does everyone act like I stutter?" **

"**Maybe you're not as charismatic as you think you are." Snape suggested.**

**Lucius gave a small snort. "A Malfoy not charismatic? What are you, delusional?" **

**Remus cleared his throat. "Back to the topic at hand. The four of you shall be residing with Lucius, Severus, and myself in one of the vacant towers."**

"**We are on house arrest?!" Harry asked outraged.**

"**Not exactly…" Remus started.**

"**If you weren't pulling such bloody stupid stunts, we wouldn't have to go through the torture of sharing a tower with the likes of you!" Snape growled irritably. **

"**If you didn't try to stop us from trying to pull our stupid bloody stunts, then we wouldn't be in this position!" Harry yelled.**

**Lucius gave an incredulous look. "Do you know what you just said?"**

"**Boys, boys, boys!" Hermione said, stepping in between Snape and Harry. "No need to go neck to neck."**

**Remus was nodding. "Right you are, Hermione! Our new living quarters are by Hufflepuff."**

"**Hufflepuff?" Lucius sneered.**

"**I don't believe he stuttered, Professor." Ron said.**

**Lucius took a step forward and started grumbling, "By God if that spider and snake can't kill you, I will!" **

**Remus quickly stepped in again. "If you all will follow me, we can get settled in for the night."**

**They came up to display of armors against the wall.**

**Lucius pushed Ron forward. "You try the password, **_**lemon tea.**_**"**

**Ron gave a wary look over his shoulder. "Lemon tea." Instead of the doors opening, a charm was sent out and knocked Ron backwards about five feet. **

**Lucius started snickering. "Oh! **_**Silly **_**me." He took a step toward the guards and said, "Green tea." The two took a step to the side as a door appeared. "Must of slipped my mind."**

**Remus hurried everyone into the tower, closing the door behind him.**

"**Right, the boys will share a room on this side of the tower up those stairs with Remus. Lucius, myself, and Miss Granger will be over on this side." Snape said.**

**Ron got a furious look on his face. "Are we even sure we can trust you?"**

"**Ronald!" Hermione yelled.**

**With that she stomped up to the right side of the tower stairs and slammed into a bedroom.**

"**Good going, mate." Harry called as he started going up the left side.**

**Snape clenched his jaw as he stared at Ron.**

"**You'd best get up those stairs before he can't hold back any longer." Malfoy muttered as he passed Ron.**

**As everyone retired, Lucius and Snape sat on a sofa in front of the fire. They were both deep in thought. Snape sorting through his feelings for Hermione, Lucius on his Voldemort problem.**

"**I think I have a solution." Lucius said.**

**Snape cut his eyes at Lucius. "For what?"**

"**For finding The Dark Lord his 'traitor'."**

"**What is your plan?"**

**Lucius gave a cold smile. "It goes something like this…"**

...

**Sometime during that week, Lucius and Snape snuck out, leaving Remus to guard over the four wards. They slipped out of the building and through the front gates. They had quickly apparated to their destination. **

**Dolohov was slinking in the shadows up a head, waiting for one of the Order Members to appear.**

"**Spying, I see." came a deep male voice next to Lucius and Snape.**

**Both men gave a startled jump. "Trying to scare us to death?!" Snape whispered furiously.**

**The man chuckled. Lucius glared. "The least you could do, Kingsley, is give us a little bit of a warning. A little, "I'm right behind you." Never hurt anyone." **

**Kingsley chuckled quietly again. "Are you sure this plan of yours is going to work?"**

"**Not absolutely positive…" Lucius started.**

"**But if it doesn't, we can kill him." Snape finished casually as he watched Dolohov.**

"**Right. Well, I'd rather skip the whole killing thing, if you both don't mind." Kingsley said.**

**Lucius snorted. "The Dark Lord will do it anyways."**

"**Better him than us." Kingsley muttered.**

"**Here he comes!" Snape called quietly. "Get out there, Kingsley."**

**Kingsley walked out into Dolohov's view. "Dolohov!" he called out friendly.**

**Before Dolohov could so much as sneer, Snape took him under the control of the Imperius Curse.**

**Kingsley gave a friendly smile. "Any more news for the Order?"**

**Dolohov moved forward to shake Kingsley's hand. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."**

"**Great. The other news you've been giving us have been help to our cause." Kingsley said conversationally. **

"**I do try." Dolohov said. "Voldemort is planning an attack after Christmas on Hogwarts. It will be war time then. He will only wait an hour after his arrival is announced, so that anyone willing, can be made a Death Eater. Those who fight against him, will not be spared."**

**Kingsley seemed to contemplate this. "I'll deliver the message to the Order Members. Thank you, friend." **

**Kingsley turned and disapparated a few feet away. Snape lifted the curse from Dolohov who looked momentarily confused. He turned and stalked back to look for the Order Member who had left.**

**Lucius and Snape both smirked as they quickly disapparated.**

...

**Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco all sat in the common room contemplating how to destroy the Slytherin ring.**

**Draco muttered, "Maybe we could leave it in Gryffindor common room. It would surely wither away in there. I know I would." **

"**Very funny." Hermione said in an annoyed tone.**

"**How else would you destroy a ring like this? Fire doesn't even char it." Draco commented.**

**Harry was turning the ring over in his hands. "We should have tried stabbing the ring with Nagini's fang."**

**Ron visibly shuddered. "Like any of us wanted to stay there any longer than needed."**

"**More like none of us thought of it." Hermione said.**

**Harry passed the ring over to Hermione. She held it in her left hand in between her thumb and forefinger. She slowly ran the tip of her fingers of her right hand over the designs. Closely looking at the Slytherin crest. **

**Draco quickly snatched the ring out of Hermione's fingers. "Hey!" she yelled.**

**Draco smirked and slipped the ring onto his ring finger. The light glowed green then died just as quickly. "Look! I'm heir of Slytherin." he said jokingly.**

"**That's not funny, Draco. Take it off." Ordered Harry.**

**Draco muttered, "You're no fun, Potter." as he tried to pull the ring off.**

"**What's the hold up?" Ron asked.**

"**I think we may have a bit of a problem." Draco said.**

**Hermione sighed. "Stop playing around, Draco."**

"**I'm not!" Draco growled. Hermione tried to pull the ring off. "Ow, ow, ow!" **

"**Stop whining!" she grumbled as she pulled.**

"**You're trying to pull my bloody finger off!" Draco said disgruntled.**

**The door flew open as Snape and Lucius both sauntered into the room. They stopped and observed the scene before them. Harry and Ron were both sitting across from each other watching as Hermione pulled on Draco's finger.**

"**Are we…interrupting something?" Snape asked quietly.**

"**No, no, no!" Hermione quickly replied. She let go of Draco and stood as she smiled.**

**Lucius studied his son. "Then what exactly are you doing?" **

**Draco stood up next to Hermione and put his hands behind his back, trying not to look like a kid stealing cookies. "Nothing, Father. Just…playing a game." he said hurriedly. **

**Snape gave a dark look. "A game?" him and Hermione both asked at the same time.**

**Snape raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Oh, right! A game!" she said cheerfully. **

**Lucius started towards his room muttering, "Children are weird, good thing I was never one."**

**Snape choked on the laughter trying to come up. "Stay out of trouble." He said, giving a hard look to the four in the common room as he followed Lucius.**

"**Great, now what?" Hermione asked.**

**Draco flinched slightly, turning pale. "Nothing at the moment. Business calls." With that, he turned towards the door leading to the corridor and summoned his Death Eater robes. Lucius and Snape came back down quickly, giving Draco a wary look. It would seem Voldemort is calling all of his ranks.**

...

_My best friend wanted me to kill Nagini with a toothpick, but I just can't see her dying that way. What an imagination. I did, however, brainstorm with her, and agree to send the dead snake to Voldemort as adding insult to injury. What a lovely idea. Let me know what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Many apologies to those who have waited for this next chapter! I've been lazy and distracted. This chapter is shorter than the others, but I decided to put it out instead of wait. I hope you enjoy it._

_Thanks to all of those people who have been patient and haven't yelled at me for taking my time. _O.O! _Also, thank you for all the wonderful reviews for last chapter._

...

"**You can't go!" Hermione hissed. "Are you out of your mind?!"**

**Draco turned back towards her. "What are you blabbing about, Granger?"**

**Giving a frustrated sigh Hermione pinned him with a look. "Don't you think the Dark Lord would know his own horcrux?"**

**Draco seemed to pale slightly again. He looked down and studied the ring.**

"**Coming, Draco?" his father inquired.**

"**Yes, father." he called. "I've got to go." Draco turned to leave.**

"**Are you ignorant or just born stupid?" Ron asked disbelievingly.**

**Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron. "Malfoy's are **_**not**_** stupid nor ignorant. I do believe **_**that **_**is a Weasley department." **

**Ron's face grew a dull pink as he took a step forward. **

"**This is hardly one of those times to fight!" Harry yelled.**

"**What is the hold up, Draco?" Snape growled as he came back into the Common Room.**

"**These three buffoon won't let me go." Draco said.**

**Hermione snorted. "Ask him what he has on and **_**see**_** why we won't let him."**

**Snape arched an eyebrow up and waited.**

**Draco murmured incoherently. **

**Snape gave an irritated sigh. "If you're done playing dumb with me, I'd like my answer."**

"**I've got on Salazar Slytherin's ring." Draco muttered.**

"**Which happens to be a horcrux." Harry supplied.**

**Lucius charged back into the room. "I'm **_**not**_** here to play babysitter or to make sure everyone makes it on time to the Dark Lord's callings!" he thundered.**

**Snape gave Lucius a grave look. "We've got other things on our hands at the moment."**

**Lucius turned to walk back out of the door. "Surely we can deal with it later."**

"**Not if you want your son to survive, sir." Hermione said.**

**Lucius stopped walking, his stance going rigid. "What did you say?"**

"**It seems, Draco here, has done something incredibly stupid." Snape said, watching Lucius carefully.**

**Lucius turned back around and observed his son. "That would be?"**

**Draco avoided his father's eyes and muttered, "Putting on Salazar Slytherin's ring…which happens to be one of the horcruxes."**

**Lucius's outraged hiss rang through the room. "This is something I would expect out of Mr. Weasley. Not you!" Lucius yelled.**

"**Hey!" Ron called out.**

**Lucius pinned Ron with a dark look. **

"**We will tell the Dark Lord that you are indisposed, that should hold him off…this time." Lucius spun around and stomped out of the door, his robes billowing after him.**

**Snape growled, "Fix this." Leaving the four standing there.**

**Ron sat down on one of the sofas. "Well! Not only do we have them mad at us for our little stunt we pulled, we have Draco here to thank for them being livid." **

"**Shut it, mate." Harry grumbled. "How would we get rid of a horcrux like that?"**

"**Short of cutting his finger off…" Hermione trailed off with a small gasp.**

"**What?!" Ron and Harry asked.**

**Draco took a quick step back. "We are **_**not**_** cutting my finger off!"**

"**Oh, do listen. What about Gryffindor sword?" Hermione asked excitedly.**

**Draco's eyes grew wide.**

**Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "What would we do with that?"**

**Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation. "We destroy it!"**

"**Like…stab at it?" Ron asked skeptically.**

"**Exactly!" Hermione cried.**

**Draco looked down at his hand. "I'm going to lose a finger today."**

...

**Lucius and Snape apparated into a dark clearing in the middle of a forest. The moon glowed behind a mask of clouds. They stepped forward into their spots in the half circle. Voldemort stepped out of the trees pacing in the middle of the half circle. His harsh breathing could be heard, while his eyes radiated an angry red.**

**The Death Eaters all stood in anticipation, waiting to hear why they had been summoned. Lucius and Snape had a pretty good idea what it had to do with. The Dark Lord was nothing short of livid. **

"**Tonight I received a package." Voldemort started out in a loud, firm tone. "Would anyone like to know what kind of package I received?" **

**He received slow unsure nods.**

**Voldemort gave an eerie smile. "Let's just say it wasn't mother's home baked cookies." **

**A snort of amusement flittered through the air. **

"**Silence!" Voldemort yelled. "This is no time for amusement." His voice started out controlled and slowly slipped into a shaky furious voice, "Tonight my precious Nagini went out for her nightly kill. She ended up as snake skin boots with her head on top!"**

**The tension began to build in the air. No Death Eater dared to make a noise, lest it caused them great pain.**

"**I want Potter as soon as possible. The audacity!" Voldemort thundered on. "Lucius, where is your son?" **

**Lucius's grey eyes were cold and hard. "He is indisposed at the moment, my lord. He couldn't get away."**

**Voldemort sneered. "Very well. How is the look for the traitor going? Just as unsuccessful, I would imagine."**

**Lucius clenched his jaw for a moment. "Actually, my lord, I have found your traitor."**

**A collective gasp traveled around the half circle.**

"**Name the traitor." Voldemort said.**

**Lucius cleared his throat. "Dolohov." **

**Voldemort swung around to face Lucius. "You are sure?"**

"**As sure as anything else." Lucius replied.**

**Voldemort's steely eyes bore into Lucius before he called out, "Dolohov, step forward."**

**Dolohov's imposing figured stepped out of the half circle. He knelt down and murmured, "My lord."**

**Voldemort stared down at Dolohov. "Stand." When Dolohov was standing in front of Voldemort he ordered, "Tell me, why is Lucius accusing you of such a heinous crime?"**

**Dolohov's voice stayed firm as he answered, "I have no clue, my lord. Perhaps **_**he**_** is the traitor."**

**Voldemort gave a slight nod. "Lucius, would you care to explain how you have determined Dolohov as the traitor."**

"**Tonight, myself and Severus, saw Dolohov with Kingsley. We thought that he was going to kill the Order Member. Imagine our surprise when we saw him have a friendly exchange with him. He told him of your planned attack on the school after Christmas." **

**Voldemort growled. "Is this true?"**

"**My lord," Dolohov began, "I haven't the slightest idea what Lucius is trying to accuse me of."**

"**Perhaps reading his mind is in order." Lucius suggested.**

"**I have nothing to hide, my lord." Dolohov said with slight irritation. **

**Voldemort's eyes narrowed into little slits. "Step down, Dolohov, do **_**not**_** get that tone."**

**Dolohov bowed. "My apologies, sir."**

"**If you have nothing to hide, then you won't mind the Dark Lord shifting through your memories." Lucius put in.**

"**It matters not what he does or does not mind!" Voldemort yelled. **

**With that, Voldemort's eyes burned into Dolohov's. He was slowly shifting through Dolohov's memories. His growl filled the air. Voldemort backhanded Dolohov, sending him reeling back. **

"**How dare you!" Voldemort hissed angrily down to Dolohov's sprawled form.**

"**M…my lord…I don't know what you're talking about!" Dolohov said hurriedly. **

**Voldemort held up his wand, staring down into Dolohov with unforgiving eyes before saying, "Avada Kedavra."**

...

**The halls were dark and empty as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco crept through them. Harry had the Marauder's Map with him, so that they didn't run into Filch. **

"**Are you sure this is going to work?" Draco whispered.**

**Hermione peeked over a corner before walking across the hall. "Well…not **_**exactly **_**sure, but it's worth a try."**

**Draco followed as her muttered to himself.**

"**Don't worry, Malfoy, we can always try to grow you a new finger." Ron said cheerfully. **

**Draco sneered.**

"**Must you two always bicker?" Harry asked.**

"**Yes." Both replied at the same time, which resulted in them glaring at the other.**

**They stepped up to the two gargoyles guarding the swirling staircases that led up to the Head Mistress's office. **_**"Strawberry tarts" **_**Hermione said.**

**The gargoyles jumped up as the door started to form in the wall. The four slowly climbed up the staircases, trying to keep their presence unknown. When they slipped into the office, the portraits were peacefully sleeping, with a few snoring. **

**Ron pointed and whispered, "Over there."**

**Hanging up behind McGonagall's desk was Gryffindor sword. **

"**Go get it." Hermione whispered over to Harry.**

**Harry shot Hermione a look as Ron started to step forward, "I will."**

**Before anyone could protest, his foot caught in the bottom of Fawkes perch, causing him to fly forward. Fawkes started to flap his wings while squawking in alarm. The paintings jerked away looking around. **

"**You aren't supposed to be in here!" one of the paintings yelled out.**

"**Get out!" Another called.**

**Draco shook his head. "Good one, Weasley."**

**Hermione cast a silencing charm on the paintings. "We need to do this before McGonagall is alerted."**

**Harry moved forward and pulled the sword off of the wall. "Lay your hand on the desk, Malfoy."**

**Draco laid the palm of his hand flat on the desk, while warily watching Harry.**

"**Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she studied Draco's unusual grey complexion. **

"**Fine." Draco muttered.**

"**This should only take a moment." Harry said as he raise the sword above his head.**

**Harry started to bring the sword down towards the ring. Draco's eyes widened. "Wait!"**

**Harry stopped the sword an inch from the jewel of the ring. "What?!" he asked exasperated.**

"**I really don't want to lose a finger or a hand." Draco said.**

**Harry blinked. "I was about to hit the ring."**

"**This time!" Draco said.**

"**This is the only time I tried!" Harry shouted.**

"**Oh, for the love of…" Hermione whispered. She moved forward and wrapped her hands around Harry's and pressed the sword down into the ring.**

"**Bloody hell!" Draco yelled.**

**The ring burst into green flames, slowly eating away the ring from Draco's hand as the high pitched wails of someone dying filled the air.**

**Ron slowly got to his feet. "…Wow…"**

"**Yeah." Draco and Harry replied.**

**McGonagall rushed into her office and was greeted by the scene of Ron standing by Fawkes crooked stand, Harry holding the sword with Hermione's hands over his, and Draco's hand under it.**

"**What is going on?" McGonagall asked.**

"**We destroyed a horcrux." Harry replied.**

**Hermione gave a small smile. "We're getting closer."**

**McGonagall gave a slight nod. "Back to your rooms. We shall have to discuss this later."**

...

_Let me know what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just my scrambled plot. ._

...

"**Why is it," Lucius started out "We can never leave you three without something happening? To top off all of this, my own son has to get in the middle!" **

**Draco, Harry, and Ron sat slumped down on the green couch in front of the fire watching Lucius idly stalk back and forth in front of it. Hermione sat in a red armchair looking down at her folded hands. **

"**Lucius." Snape said, leaning against the mantle of the fireplace. "Do slow down before you walk out of the soles of your shoes or wear down the carpet."**

**Lucius gave a snort of disgust and kept pacing. "By God, you always seem to try to get yourselves killed! It's a wonder you've survived this long. Or is it that you've just now developed a taste for danger?"**

"**No, no. This is not a recent thing." Snape replied absently as he flicked an invisible speck of dust off his robes.**

"**Spending more than a day in your three's company is enough to drive a sane man mad!" Lucius fumed.**

"**You were sane?" Ron asked.**

**Hermione's head snapped up and watched Lucius with wide eyes as he spun to face the red head. **

"**Dare you test my patience?" Lucius asked ominously.**

**Harry turned his head and hid a broad grin behind the back of his hand with Draco staring unblinkingly at Ron. Snape, however, openly smirked.**

"**Come now, Lucius, you don't give them many reasons ****to**** assume you are anywhere close to sane."**

**Ron sat forward. "Yeah, you **_**did**_** try to kill us in the Ministry of Magic."**

**Lucius pounded the bottom of his cane on the ground. "A damn shame I did not succeed!" **

**Harry stood up. "Perhaps we should call it a night before you end up murdering Ron, Professor."**

**A giggle escaped from between Hermione's lips as she cover her mouth. Five pairs of eyes turned to study at her. **

"**Sorry." She mumbled by her hand.**

"**Is there something you'd like to share with us, Miss Granger?"**

"**Yeah!" Ron said heatedly. "Considering you giggle when think of me being killed by Lucius."**

"**Well, it would probably be nothing you don't deserve." she replied huffily, her good mood vanishing after Ron turned his anger on her. "I'm off to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow."**

**Snape's black eyes penetrated Ron's. "You seem to have a knack for killing moods."**

...

_**The dark mark burned in her flesh, giving off a green glow, pulsing slightly. He was calling her to him. She was slowly sliding the black robes down her body, feeling them slide against her exposed flesh like a lover's caress. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail to be hidden under her mask. Her wand was held securely in her right hand as she moved through the cottage she was in. She drifted through the door to the damp night, feeling the wind blow her robes around her.**_

_**She slowly glided to a spot not too far away from the cottage and disapparated. She appeared in a clearing of trees where there was no light except for the reflection of the moon bouncing off of the lake. She took in her surroundings slowly, noting the abundance of trees and long stretch of water. **_

_**A noise came behind her, making her turn swiftly to catch a tall figure appear. Red eyes blazed brightly into her brown ones, causing a shiver of dread to course through her body. Voldemort took graceful steps to her. Catching her hands in his, he raised them to his lips, brushing his cold lips against her knuckles. He pried her wand from her grasp, sliding it into his robes. **_

_**He had her in his embrace, power radiating off of him into her being. A sense of dread arose in her. Her breathing sped up rapidly. He bent his head down to her ear, whispering about power, wanting, needing. He wanted her to be his Mistress of Darkness. Bile rose in her like acid, burning a path from her stomach to her throat. **_

_**The images in her dream changed, swirling from a forest scene to an elegant ballroom. She was spinning in a waltz that she didn't know with Voldemort leading her. Her black dress clung to her curves, falling in soft waves of silk from her waist to the floor. Her dress shimmered in the candle light as she spun around, then back into his firm grip. **_

_**His eyes bore into hers, she couldn't look away. It felt as if he was searching her soul, reading her mind. The music hung in the air, giving off a melodic sound, clashing with her eerie feelings. She wrenched out of his grasp right before the music stopped. She was taking gulps of air, trying to calm her thundering heart and rapid breathing.**_

_**An outraged hiss filled the air, echoing off of the walls. Voldemort snapped his fingers. Two Death Eaters appeared out of no where holding someone between them. Black robes covered the person's form while a mask hid their features; so she had no idea if it were male or female. The person started to thrash trying to pull out of their captive's grasps. Muffled shouts floated to her ears as she took a curious step forward.**_

_**Voldemort inclined his head, silently telling one of the Death Eaters to pull the mask off. The breath felt as if it were knocked out of her. Red hair fell into the face of Ron. He looked physically tired, giving little struggle as the Death Eaters kept a grip on him. Her senses were messed up, going in all different directions. **_

_**He beckoned her forward with a crook of his finger. She tried to pull away, feeling resistance rising up within her. She knew what he wanted, but she didn't want to submit. A lump formed in her throat, making it hard to swallow or breathe. Voldemort ran a cool fingertip down her jaw line as he slipped her wand back into her hand.**_

_**She closed her eyes to try to block out the image of Ron's silent pleading, eyes that were begging her to stop. She felt her back press against a solid figure, a cold hand slide over her right hand, lifting up her wand. Her arm twitched slightly as she tried to pull away. The force was too strong, the power too great. Her eyes flashed open, staring down into Ron's face right before she sent out a stream of green light right into his chest.**_

...

**Snape was in his room across the hall from Hermione's sitting at his desk studying a text when he heard low whimpering. It cut through his concentration and he was out of his desk before the next one wafted through his door. He pushed open Hermione's door quietly and peeked inside.**

**She was laying her plaid pajama pants and black shirt thrashing on the bed. Sweat beaded on her upper lip and around her face. He could see the sheen of perspiration starting to form on her throat and chest as her thrashing became more violent. She was trying to get away from something, from what, he could only guess at. She gave a loud moan and shuddered.**

**Snape moved to the bed and shook her shoulder. "Miss Granger." He said softly. She kept thrashing and moaning, tossing her limbs around. She was trying to fight whatever it was. Her grabbed both of her shoulders and held her down, giving a harder shake. "Hermione!" he said a lot louder.**

**Her eyes flew open and stared unblinkingly into his eyes, sucking in great breaths of air. Her vision was glassy coming out of her state of dreaming. She let out a long shuddering breath and closed her eyes tightly. He watched as a lump slid down her throat as she swallowed. Her hands came up to press against his, clutching onto his fingers. Her eyes opened again, looking up to his. A silent plea for comfort.**

**Snape didn't know how to comfort a person, he was always the one in need of comforting. He did it the best and only way he knew how. He sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his arms, embracing her against his chest. He smoothed a hand down the back of her tangled brown hair and over her back. She gave a small sniffle and he mumbled incoherently. He also felt utterly ridiculous. **

**Hermione felt a flutter in her stomach as Snape ran a hand over her hair and back. She leaned back and gave him a watery smile. She studied his harsh, gaunt features as she ran a hand over his jaw. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his, feeling the warmth where she'd expect only coldness. She pulled back and inch before she felt her lips reconnect with his. He slid both hands over her back and sides to her hips, pulling her up into his lap. He opened her mouth with hers, taking her mouth captive as his tongue explored her mouth. **

**She gave a soft moan, pressing closer to his body, letting her hands slide over his stomach and chest. A small shiver of pleasure ran through her as he ran a hand through the bottom of her hair, pressing her into a deeper kiss. The heat from his body radiated through his robes and warmed her body along with his kissing. She worked the buttons on his robe, tearing her mouth away from his to make a hot trail of kisses down his throat. Teasingly she ran the tip of her tongue against his collarbone.**

**He gasped in surprise to her sudden boldness. Swiftly he turned his body and pressed her back against the mattress, pinning her down with his body. He slid a knee between her thighs and pressed it against the juncture between them. Her eyes grew wide as he grinded slightly. She sucked in a quick breath and pressed down against his knee.**

**Snape gave a small laugh against her ear. His breath tickled over her ear and down her neck. He slid a hand under her shirt and ran it up her side. Goosebumps formed where his hand touched, she cried out softly as he bit where her neck and shoulder meet. ****Hermione ran her fingertips up his back under his shirt, trailing her lips down his jaw. Snape closed his eyes and shuddered with pleasure.**

**Hermione slid his robes off his shoulders, watching them fall over and slip to the floor. She grasped the bottom of his black shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it on top of his robes. She ran her eyes over his lean, pale body, letting her fingers caress over the exposed skin. She leaned up and pressed her lips to the middle of his chest, swirling her tongue gently. **

**Snape pressed Hermione back against the mattress again, pushing her shirt up under her breasts. He swirled the tip of his tongue along her navel, causing her to close her eyes. Grazing his teeth against her hipbones, making her arch up against his mouth, letting soft moans escape from between her lips.**

**He was giving her the most exquisite pleasure. She murmured his name, begging him to keep going. Abruptly he pulled back. His eyes blazed with several emotions. Wanting her was the most prominent. **

"**Severus?" she asked softly.**

"**No, Hermione. Not like this." Snape rasped.**

**He moved off of the bed, moving fast and diligently to put back on his missing clothing, making sure not to look at her. She watched him with furrowed brows. **

**Snape cleared his throat. "This should not have happened." He kept his gaze down while he did his buttons.**

**Hermione sat up on the bed, readjusting her clothes. "What if…what if I wanted it to happen?" she inquired.**

**Snape's gaze snapped up to hers. "It mustn't happen again."**

**Hermione gave a defiant look. "It **_**will**_** happen again."**

**He grabbed her shoulders and gave a gentle shake. "Hermione, we cannot carry one like this."**

**Hermione smiled softly, sliding her hands down his forearms. "We shall see, Severus."**

**His eyes searched hers before he got up and left her staring at the empty doorway.**

...

**Time passed and autumn turned into winter. The first flakes of winter started to fall at the end of November. The wind was harsh and unyielding, biting into your skin all the way to your bones. School had progressed without any problems since the incident with the ring. Professors were hammering students with more homework. Harry had a theory that it was to keep them out of trouble.**

**It was the last weekend before December and it was a Hogsmeade visit. As Head Boy and Girl, Hermione and Draco led the procession through the warn down path into town. Teachers trailed behind begrudgingly to see to the student's protection. **

"**We meet here in two hours!" Hermione called out cheerfully. Her nose a bright shade of red, eyes glowing with excitement. She looked over at Harry and Ron and smiled. "Shall we?"**

**They skimmed through the shops, looking through windows to do their Christmas shopping. They'd been in two for almost an hour when Harry suggested they go into the Three Broomsticks for a warm butterbeer. **

**They stepped into the pub and felt the warmth of the fire seep through their clothes to their bones. Taking off their coats, snow drifted to the floor. Three butterbeers appeared on the table in front of them.**

"**It's bloody cold out there! Don't know why we decided to come." Ron grumbled as he picked up his bottle and swigged his drink.**

**Harry grinned and wiped the melted snow off of his glasses. "You didn't have to come."**

"**Maybe not." Ron conceded.**

"**Oh! But it is so very lovely out." Hermione gushed.**

"**Quite." Ron's sarcasm muffled by the bottle.**

**The three fell into a companionable silence, each drinking their butterbeer and warming up to the fire. Two patrons half hidden in the shadows caught their attention.**

"**It's said that the war is to take place sometime after Christmas." the first voice said. A deep timbre.**

"**It isn't so!" the second voice called out, low and masculine.**

"**That bloke Dolohov was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" **

"**He was a Death Eater." **

"**A traitor!" the first voice said vehemently.**

"**A time when sides shall be questioned." The second voice said sadly.**

"**When all their hope lies in the hands of a seventeen year old boy." **

"**Ah, yes. But one that has yet to fail where others have."**

**Before either one of them could speak up, a third figure appeared hidden in the shadows.**

"**Gossiping again, I see, and in a pub no less." The voice said silkily.**

**The voice had a clear, arrogant, sophistication. One they heard all the time. **

"**Yes, Lucius. Won't you join us before we take care of business?"**

"**No thank you. I have more to occupy my time than what you ninnies do."**

"**Always in good cheer, I see." The first man said laughingly.**

"**Always." Lucius said distractedly.**

**The three kept talking, drowning on as Hermione turned to the boys. A stricken look on her face. "The war."**

"**Apparently it's a lot closer than what we thought." Harry murmured.**

"**Bloody hell, Harry! We have to step up lest we all die." Ron said.**

**Hermione stood up, pressing her chair away with the backs of her knees. "Come one." She whispered. **

**The boys grumbled and geared back up in their jackets. Hermione led them back out into the busy streets. Students, Professors, and random witches and wizards milled about. The holiday cheer filled the air for such a gloomy time. Laughter and talking floated through the winter breeze.**

"**Why exactly did we leave?" Ron asked as they trudged through the streets.**

**Hermione wrapped her arms around her self, trying to ward off the cold. "Something doesn't feel right. They're Death Eaters."**

"**How would you know?" Harry asked.**

"**Were you **_**not**_** listening?" asked in clear exasperation. **

**Harry's face grew grim. "You're right. Why else would they refer to things as they did?"**

**Ron grew white. "What are we to do about it?"**

"**Professor Malfoy wasn't one of the teachers to come down here with us." Harry said slowly. **

"**And what was this business they were talking about?" Hermione asked more to herself.**

"**We need to call everyone back." Harry's green eyes were a shade darker, worry creasing his face.**

"**Are you sure, mate?" Ron asked.**

**Before Hermione or Harry could answer, a yell filled the air. Chaos broke out. Witches and wizards of all ages were running in all directions, some pulling out their wands and throwing spells. Black cloaked figures with Death Eater masks stormed into Hogsmeade. **

**Their pendants started to glow a deathly red as they flew into the midst of the battle. Bellatrix's cackling laughter crashed through the air. Dread quickly filled into the three. Several D.A. members quickly arrived at their side, but Draco was not to be seen.**

**A green light whizzed by one of Harry's ears, causing him to stumble back. Ron stepped in front of Harry, deflecting a red stream of light coming at Harry's chest. Hermione was off a distance with Luna, fighting three Death Eaters. Neville had his back to the both of them, fighting two tall figures.**

**The skies turned a dark shade of grey, erupting into a black tornado. The fighting seemed to slowly cease as Dementors flew down. **

"**What is this?!" An outraged Death Eater shouted.**

**Dementors chased the light and dark side through the streets. They'd seemed to have picked their own side. **

"**Expecto Patronus!" Harry yelled. His white stag sailed through the air, swirling the Dementors .**

**Several more Patronuses flew up in the air; wolves, snakes, dragons, and a doe that wasn't from Hermione. **

**The students were gathering behind Harry, panic reigned high.**

**Madame Hooch and McGonagall appeared out of no where, ushering the students along the path, hurrying them back to the school. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed in the throes of the battle, throwing off Patronuses and curses. **

**A figured appeared behind Harry and Ron, grabbing them by the backs of their jackets and dragging them back. "Where's Hermione?" Draco whispered harshly from underneath his mask.**

**Harry and Ron pointed in the direction they last saw Hermione. "Come one." He told them, giving them a rough tug. Jogging through the wizards and witches of the light and dark side, they saw Hermione battling with a Death Eater. **

"**Little Hermione Granger thinks she can beat me?" A feminine voice taunted.**

**Draco sucked in a breath. "Aunt Bellatrix."**

**Remus grabbed Harry's shoulder. "You four need to get out of here!" he shouted.**

**Another Death Eater pushed Hermione out of the way, taking a cutting spell in the arm. She could hear him growl in pain. "Leave." the man commanded.**

**Harry, Draco, and Ron grabbed her, turning her towards the path to the school. More Death Eaters apparated into the their way. "Hold on!" Harry yelled out.**

**The black sensations of disapparated claimed her. Making her insides turn slightly. When she opened her eyes, she looked around in mild curiosity. No longer were they in the throes of battle with the light, dark, and Dementors. **

"**Where the hell are we?" Draco demanded.**

"**Godric Hollow." Harry replied simply.**

...

_Okay, so I took forever on coming up with this chapter. I'm sorry! Review and let me know what you think. _


End file.
